Ευτυχισμένες Μέρες στην Κόλαση
by nayareads
Summary: [Μετάφραση] 1ο μέρος της HDH τριλογίας. Post GoF. Η ιστορία μιας αιχμαλωσίας που απροσδόκητα φέρνει δύο άτομα κοντά – πολύ κοντά. Όχι slash. Κατάλληλο άνω των 13 για σκηνές βίας
1. Το Παιχνίδι ενός Καθάρματος

Μετάφραση από το πρωτότυπο **"Happy Days in Hell"  
**Συγγραφέας **enahma  
**Μεταφράστρια **QuantumReality**

**Disclaimer (translation from the original):** (μετάφραση από το πρωτότυπο) Το παρακάτω είναι ένα έργο φαντασίας βασισμένο στο έργο της J. K. Rowling. Τα δικαιώματα της ιστορίας επίσης ανήκουν σ'αυτήν, σύμφωνα με τους διεθνείς νόμους πνευματικών δικαιωμάτων. Αυτό σημαίνει αγαπητέ αναγνώστη ότι μπορεί να πάρει χαρακτήρες και ιδέες από αυτήν την ιστορία και να τα χρησιμοποιήσει στα βιβλία της χωρίς να είναι υποχρεωμένη να αναφέρει την πηγή (αν και είμαι αρκετά σίγουρη ότι δεν θα το κάνει). Ωστόσο οι υπόλοιποι είστε υποχρεωμένοι να αναφέρετε αυτό το έργο αν θέλετε να χρησιμοποιήσετε ένα χαρακτήρα ή κάποιο στοιχείο της πλοκής. (Ναι, ναι, έχω συναντήσει αρκετές ιστορίες με τις (μερικές φορές όχι και τόσο λαμπρές) ιδέες μου...)

**Disclaimer (from the translator):** (από τη μεταφράστρια) Το παρόν έργο είναι μετάφραση από το πρωτότυπο "Happy Days in Hell" της συγγραφέως enahma. Συνδέσεις για την αρχική ιστορία μπορείτε να βρείτε τόσο στη δική μου σελίδα όσο και στη σελίδα της enahma. Και φυσικά, δεν θα ισχυριζόμουν ποτέ ότι μου ανήκει... Εγώ απλά βοηθάω τους Έλληνες αναγνώστες να ανακαλύψουν μια καλογραμμένη και συγκινητική ιστορία!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

**Κεφάλαιο 1: Το Παιχνίδι Ενος Καθάρματος**

Όταν ο Σνέιπ εμφανίστηκε στον κύκλο του Βόλντεμορτ, τον περίμενε μια έκπληξη. Παρόλο που έπρεπε να διασχίσει τα προστατευτικά όρια του Χόγκουαρτς, ήταν ένας από τους πρώτους Θανατοφάγους που είχαν φθάσει εκείνο το απόγευμα.

Εκτός από αυτόν, υπήρχαν μόνο ο Έιβερυ και ο Ρομέ, ένας νεαρός από τη Γαλλία, πρόσφατος ακόλουθος των «Σκοτεινών Τεχνών» - όπως προτιμούσε να λέει. Ο Σνέιπ πήρε μια περιφρονητική έκφραση. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι το μακελειό και η φρίκη που προκαλούσαν έμοιαζε σε τίποτα με 'Τέχνη'. Δεν είχε βέβαια πάντοτε την ίδια άποψη, τουλάχιστον όχι στην πολύ αρχή... Αν υπήρχε κανμια αρχή σε όλα αυτά. Από πολύ μικρή ηλικία, η Μαύρη Μαγεία ήταν μέρος της ζωής του. Ένιωθε μια έλξη προς αυτή, όπως και κάθε άλλο μέλος της οικογένειάς του, εκτός από τον Σιόπερο που... Όχι. Δεν ήθελε να σκέφτεται γι'αυτόν. Όχι εδώ. Όχι τώρα.

Αντί γι'αυτό, θα έπρεπε να μαντέψει γιατί είχε κληθεί ξανά. Πρέπει να ήταν κάτι σημαντικό, και σίγουρα δεν είχε να κάνει με φίλτρα. Το προηγούμενο απόγευμα είχε παραλάβει τη λίστα με τα φίλτρα που έπρεπε να ετοιμάσει για τις επόμενες εβδομάδες. Αν ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας ήθελε κάποιο άλλο επείγον φίλτρο, θα του έστελνε απλά μια κουκουβάγια και αυτό ήταν όλο. Οπότε αυτή η συνάντηση μάλλον αφορούσε κάτι πιο σκοτεινό και φοβερό από φίλτρα που βασανίζουν και σκοτώνουν.

Ξαφνικά, πρόσεξε τους άλλους Θανατοφάγους που εμφανίζονταν μέσα στο κοντινό δάσος, δίπλα στην Επαύλη Εφιάλτης όπου θα γινόταν αυτή η συνάντηση.

Το να είσαι Θανατοφάγος σήμαινε ότι ποτέ δεν ήξερες πού θα εμφανιστείς όταν το ζητούσε ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας. Όταν ένιωθε το κάλεσμα, ακολουθούσε την έλξη του Μαύρου Σημαδιού και πάντοτε έβρισκε τον εαυτό του μέσα στον κύκλο χωρίς να ξέρει από πριν το μέρος. Παρείχε ασφάλεια στο Βόλντεμορτ ενάντια στους κατά καιρούς κατασκόπους ανάμεσα στους ακολούθους του, που με αυτόν τον τρόπο δεν μπορούσαν να ενημερώσουν το υπουργείο ή τις άλλες μαγικές αρχές, όπως ο Ντάμπλντορ ή οι Χρυσούχοι, για τα κρυφά σημεία των συναντήσεων. Τώρα το σημείο συνάντησης ήταν η Επαύλη Εφιάλτης, ένα από τα πιο καλά κρυμμένα μέρη των σκοτεινών μάγων. Ο Σνέιπ δεν ήξερε που ήταν ακριβώς, παρόλο που είχε βρεθεί εκεί πολλές φορές. Έπρεπε να είναι κάπου στη Βόρεια Αγγλία ή τη Σκωτία. Αυτός και ο Ντάμπλντορ είχαν ψάξει απελπισμένα να το βρουν πολλές φορές τα τελευταία 14 χρόνια, αλλά οι έρευνές τους είχαν αποβεί άκαρπες, παρόλο που η ανακάλυψη της συγκεκριμένης τοποθεσίας ήταν πολύ σημαντική για διάφορους λόγους. Η Επαύλη Εφιάλτης ήταν η κύρια φυλακή του Βόλντεμορτ και όλοι οι εχθροί του που δεν ήθελε να σκοτώσει αμέσως κατέληγαν εδώ για μερικά σαδιστικά παιχνίδια και βασανιστήρια.

Ο Σνέιπ ήταν σίγουρος ότι αφού ο μικρός Πότερ είχε κατατροπώσει τον Σκοτεινό Άρχοντα πριν από 14 χρόνια, πολλοί άνθρωποι είχαν παραμείνει στην Επαύλη Εφιάλτης και είχαν πεθάνει αβοήθητοι παρόλο που δεν υπήρχε κανείς να τους βασανίσει ή να τους σκοτώσει. Είχαν ξεμείνει εκεί γιατί κανείς δεν μπορούσε να βρει το μέρος.

Ένα μέρος γεμάτο με φόβο, πόνο, κραυγές, δάκρυα, ρίγη και θάνατο. Το μέρος με τα πιο φοβερά βασανιστήρια που είχαν υπάρξει ποτέ στον κόσμο.

Το μισούσε αυτό το μέρος. Το μισούσε από τα βάθη τις καρδιάς του, το μισούσε περισσότερο από κάθε άλλο μέρος. Το απεχθανόταν πιο πολύ κι από τα μπουντρούμια του υπουργείου, το μέρος των 'Λευκών' βασανιστηρίων, πιο πολύ κι από... '_Σταμάτα_,' είπε στον εαυτό του. '_Αρκετά_.'

Κατά πάσα πιθανότητα σήμαινε ότι αυτή η συνάντηση θα ήταν μια από τις περιόδους βασανιστηρίων, και ο Σνέιπ ήλπιζε με όλη του τη δύναμη ότι θα τα κατάφερνε να ξεγλιστρήσει προτού ξεκινήσει. Δεν ήθελε να πάρει μέρος. Το σιχαινόταν και το φοβόταν και, ευτυχώς, συνήθως δεν ήταν υποχρεωμένος να συμμετάσχει για διάφορους λόγους. Ένας απ'αυτούς ήταν ότι ήταν η προσωπική αυθεντία στα φίλτρα του Βόλντεμορτ και, γενικά, αυτό ήταν αρκετό για να ξεφεύγει.

Και πάλι υπήρχαν φορές που ακόμη κι εκείνος ήταν υποχρεωμένος να λάβει μέρος σ'αυτά τα «παιχνίδια». Όποτε ο Βόλντεμορτ αποφάσιζε να ελέγξει την αφοσίωσή τους ή όποτε το θύμα ήταν κάποια σημαντική προσωπικότητα. Η αφοσίωσή του, ωστόσο, είχε ήδη ελεγχθεί (δεν επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του να θυμηθεί _εκείνη_ τη δοκιμασία), άρα ήταν πολύ πιθανό ότι σήμερα θα έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει ένα σημαντικό εχθρό της σκοτεινής πλευράς. Ποιος στο καλό μπορεί να ήταν τόσο σημαντικός; Θα χρειαζόταν να ειδοποιήσει τον Νταμπλντορ τη στιγμή που θα επέστρεφε στο Χόγκουαρτς.

Μέσα σε δέκα λεπτά, ο πλήρης εσώτερος κύκλος (σχεδόν 20 άτομα) ήταν παρών. Όλοι στέκονταν στη θέση τους περιμένοντας τον Σκοτεινό Άρχοντα να τους προσκαλέσει μέσα στο κτίριο. '_Πολύ περίεργο, γιατί ολόκληρο τον κύκλο; Τον Νταμπλντορ έπιασε ο Βόλντεμορτ;_' αναρωτήθηκε. Όχι, αδύνατο. Όταν έφυγε από το Χόγκουαρτς, ο Ντάμπλντορ ήταν ακόμα εκεί, ασφαλής. Αλλά τότε πάλι... ποιος στο καλό είχε πιαστεί; Ο ηλίθιος Φιουτζ; Ή κάποιος σημαντικός Χρυσούχος; Ίσως ο Τρελομάτης;

Ω αυτό θα είχε πλάκα. Θα είχε την ευκαιρία να του ρίξει μερικά πολύ άσχημα ξόρκια μετά απ'όλα όσα του είχε κάνει. Οι δίκες στο κτίριο του υπουργείου... Οι σειρές βασανιστήριων με τις 'Λευκές Τέχνες' του Τρελομάτη... Ο καταναγκαστικός Ορός της Αλήθειας, οι κατάρες Μαρτύρα (η Λευκή εκδοχή της Βασάνους, συγχωρήσιμη, ναι, αλλά όχι και τόσο καλύτερη από την δίδυμή της βασανιστική Βασάνους) που υπέφερε γιατί δε θεωρείτο άνθρωπος, απλά ένας βρωμερός Θανατοφάγος... Εκείνες οι μέρες και νύχτες χωρίς ύπνο, για να τον σπάσουν, και μετά έξι μήνες στο Άζκαμπαν... Έξι! Έμοιαζε με μια ολόκληρη ζωή. Δεν ήταν ικανός πλέον να νιώσει τίποτα μετά απ'όλα αυτά. Τίποτα. Τα συναισθήματά του τον είχαν αφήσει εκεί, ίσως για πάντα. Ο Τρελομάτης του το είχε κάνει αυτό, το παρανοϊκό γέρικο κάθαρμα. Ένιωσε ένα ρίγος. Αν ο αιχμάλωτος ήταν όντως ο Τρελομάτης δεν θα του έδειχνε έλεος. Όχι. Ποτέ.

Όταν τον είχε δει τον περασμένο Σεπτέμβριο να διασχίζει τις πόρτες της Μεγάλης Τραπεζαρίας, σχεδόν έχασε τις αισθήσεις του. Όχι, δεν μπορούσε ο Άλμπους να είναι τόσο άκαρδος ώστε να επιτρέψει στο Χρυσούχο να βρίσκεται στο ίδιο κτίριο μ'εκείνον!

Ένιωσε ξανά το ίδιο ρίγος. Όχι. Ήταν ο Μπάρτι και όχι το γέρικο κάθαρμα. Ναι, σίγουρα κάθαρμα, αλλά όχι γέρικο. Μια πιο νέα και σκοτεινή έκδοση καθάρματος, τώρα χειρότερα κι από νεκρός. Φιλήμενος από έναν Ντεμέντορ. Άσχημος τρόπος να πεθάνεις.

Και σχετικά με καθάρματα: το Ύστατο Κάθαρμα του σύγχρονου κόσμου περίμενε τώρα να παρουσιάσει τον καινούριο του αιχμάλωτο στους πιστούς του υπηρέτες – καθάρματα υπηρέτες.

Ναι, κι ο ίδιος κάθαρμα ήταν. Όλοι πάνω σ'αυτήν τη γη είναι καθάρματα, εκτός από τον Ντάμπλντορ.

Οπότε, ας αρχίσει το Παιχνίδι του Καθάρματος!

* * *

Εκείνη την στιγμή, ο Βόλντεμορτ βγήκε από την Επαύλη και πλησίασε τους υπηρέτες του που περίμεναν υπομονετικά. 

«Ελάτε. Ακολουθήστε με στην Κεντρική Αίθουσα!» φώναξε θεατρικά. «Ο καλεσμένος μας σας περιμένει όλους τώρα!»

Κάτι στον αέρα ήταν παγωμένο... Ο Σέβερους τύλιξε γύρω του το μανδύα πιο σφιχτά τρέμοντας. Οι μεγάλες, μαύρες ανοιχτές πύλες της Επαύλης μοιάζαν με ένα τεράστιο στόμα, έτοιμο να καταπιεί οτιδήποτε έμπαινε μέσα. Ο Σέβερους σίγουρα θα προτιμούσε να βρίσκεται σπίτι του.

Το φως από τους δαυλούς τρεμόπαιζε πάνω στις ανέκφραστες μάσκες καθώς έμπαιναν στην Επαύλη.

Στη μέση ενός τεράστιου δωματίου ήταν ένα παιδί. Ένα αρκετά μικρό παιδί με λεπτά, ανακατωμένα μαύρα μαλλιά και στρογγυλά γυαλιά.

Ο Σνέιπ πάγωσε στην είσοδο.

Όχι. Ένα παιδί. Όχι. Σιχαινόταν να βασανίζει παιδιά. Στην τάξη, ναι. Με λόγια, ειρωνεία, τιμωρίες, την αφαίρεση πόντων, γιατί όχι; Αλλά. Αλλά φυσική βία; Ή με κατάρες; Η ιδέα και μόνο έκανε το στομάχι του να ανακατεύεται ανήσυχα, πέρα από την πάλη του ενάντια στις δικές του αναμνήσεις.

Συνειδητοποίησε την ίδια στιγμή ότι όλοι οι άλλοι στέκονταν σ'έναν κύκλο γύρω από το αγόρι, και ότι ο ίδιος ήταν ο μόνος που έλειπε από τον κύκλο καθώς είχε παγώσει στην ανοιχτή πόρτα. Αναστέναξε βαθιά και πλησίασε τον κύκλο με σταθερά βήματα. Όταν πήρε τη θέση του, το αγόρι σήκωσε το κεφάλι του.

Ο Σνέιπ ξαναπάγωσε.

Όχι, δε μπορούσε να είναι αλήθεια!

Το αγόρι ήταν ο Χάρι Πότερ.

* * *

Τι στο καλό! 

Πώς;

Γιατί;

Τι;

Ανάθεμα, ανάθεμα, ανάθεμα... Τι στο διάολο έκανε εδώ το αγόρι; Έπρεπε να είναι σπίτι του με την οικογένειά του, να βλέπει τηλεόραση ή να παίζει ανόητα παιχνίδια με τους φίλους του ή οτιδήποτε... Κοίταζε το μυξιάρικο αρνούμενος να το πιστέψει, καθώς οι σκέψεις του έτρεχαν μέσα στο κεφάλι του.

'_Δε μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια. Απλά δε μπορεί. Ονειρεύομαι. Θα ξυπνήσω σε δέκα λεπτά στα μπουντρούμια μου ουρλιάζοντας και θα χρειαστώ ενα ποτήρι ουίσκυ για να ηρεμήσω μετά απ'αυτόν τον εφιάλτη..._' ήλπιζε καθώς το επαναλάμβανε ξανά και ξανά. Ένα ποτήρι ουίσκυ; Όχι, δε θα ήταν αρκετό. Θα έπινε ολόκληρο το μπουκάλι!

Αλλά το ξύπνημα απλά δεν έλεγε να έρθει.

Για μια στιγμή, νόμιζε ότι το αγόρι τον είχε αναγνωρίσει όταν τα μάτια τους συναντήθηκαν. Αλλά μετά από ένα λεπτό το αγόρι έστρεψε το κεφάλι του από αυτόν στο Βόλντεμορτ.

Ο Σνέιπ έμεινε ελαφρά έκπληκτος. Δεν είδε φόβο σ'εκείνα τα πράσινα μάτια. Δεν είδε φρίκη. Μπορούσε να δει μόνο πόνο και αποδοχή.

Ήταν σοκαρισμένος. Δεν καταλάβαινε τι συνέβαινε. Το αγόρι είχε αιχμαλωτισθεί από το Βόλντεμορτ ή τους Θανατοφάγους του, αυτό τουλάχιστον ήταν φανερό. Αλλά πώς; Πότε; Και γιατί δεν το ήξερε ο Άλμπους;

Τι μπορούσε να κάνει σ'αυτήν την κατάσταση; Πώς μπορούσε να βοηθήσει το αγόρι να δραπετεύσει; Υπήρχαν προστατευτικά ξόρκια γύρω από την Επαύλη Εφιάλτης. Δε μπορούσε απλά να πάρει το αγόρι και να εξαφανιστεί. Ήταν αδύνατο. Αλλά έπρεπε να βρει κάτι για να σώσει το ανόητο παιδί που είχε μπλεχτεί και πάλι σε μια απίθανη κατάσταση.

Αναστέναξε. Ό,τι και να έκανε, ο ρόλος του σαν κατάσκοπος είχε τελειώσει. Αυτή η σκέψη ξαφνικά του έφερε μεγάλη ανακούφιση. Ένιωσε μεμιάς τον εαυτό του ελεύθερο. Αλλά τι μπορούσε να κάνει με την κανούρια του ελευθερία σ'αυτήν την καταδικασμένη περίπτωση; Δεν υπήρχε καμία ελπίδα γι'αυτούς.

Ίσως αν άφηνε να βασανίσουν και να σκοτώσουν το αγόρι. Αν ανακατευόταν σ'αυτό το μπλέξιμο, θα πέθαιναν μαζί χωρίς κανένα κέρδος. Αν δεν έκανε τίποτα, θα κρατούσε το ρόλο του σαν κατάσκοπος και θα βοηθούσε τη Φωτεινή Πλευρά και τον Ντάμπλντορ.

Αλλά και πάλι, δεν πίστευε ότι θα έμενε καμία ελπίδα στη Φωτεινή Πλευρά αν πέθαινε ο Πότερ. Όχι. Ο Πότερ έπρεπε να ζήσει. Εξάλλου η Λίλυ... και ο όρκος του σ'αυτήν... και το όνομα του Σιόπερου... Όλα σήμαιναν ότι ήταν υποχρεωμένος να βοηθήσει το καθαρματάκι. Ναι. Και ο Πότερ κάθαρμα ήταν γιατί κατάφερε να βρεθεί μπλεγμένος σ'αυτήν την αναθεματισμένη βρωμοκατάσταση. Ήταν αρκετά δύσκολο να κρατήσει το προσωπείο ενός πιστού Θανατοφάγου χωρίς να δημιουργεί πολλά προβλήματα στη συνείδησή του, και τώρα...

Με λίγα λόγια, η διπρόσωπη ζωή είχε τελειώσει γι'αυτόν. Αλλά θα έπρεπε να είναι προσεκτικός. Ο Πότερ έπρεπε να ζήσει. Δηλαδή θα έπρεπε να τον σώσει βρίσκοντας τον κατάλληλο τρόπο να τον βγάλει από τα αμυντικά όρια της Επαύλης, και θα έπρεπε να φροντίσει και για τον εαυτό του επίσης. Το αγόρι δεν ήξερε πώς να τηλεμεταφέρεται. Τον είχε ανάγκη.

Το βλέμμα του Σνέιπ άρχισε να κοιτάζει γύρω-γύρω σε ολόκληρη την Αίθουσα: τις πόρτες, τα παράθυρα. Ήξερε το κτίριο αρκετά καλά, είχε ένα μικρό δωμάτιο εδώ για να φτιάχνει φίλτρα. Το εργαστήριό του δεν ήταν στα μπουντρούμια αλλά στον τρίτο όροφο – πόσο γελοίο. Αυτός στον τρίτο όροφο! Αλλά εδώ τα μπουντρούμια αποτελούσαν τη φυλακή.

Η φυλακή. Η πιο μισητή φυλακή στον κόσμο. Ή μία απ'αυτές. Κελιά και αίθουσες βασανιστηρίων για ατέλειωτο πόνο. Τα ήξερε. Ήξερε πώς έδειχνε ένας αιχμάλωτος μετά από μερικές εβδομάδες εκεί πέρα μέσα. Η ζωή ήταν μια παρατεταμένη Βασάνους εδώ. Αν φαινόταν διασκεδαστικό στο Βόλντεμορτ να βασανίζει κάποιον εδώ για μήνες, το έκανε. Του άρεσε να σπάει τους ανθρώπους πριν να τους σκοτώσει. Δεν τον ένοιαζε αν έπαιρνε πολύ καιρό ή όχι. Ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας φαινόταν πάντοτε να έχει μπόλικο χρόνο διαθέσιμο.

Αλλά πώς μπορούσε να σώσει τον Πότερ από αυτό το καταραμένο κτίριο;

Ξαφνικά συνειδητοποίησε ότι ο Βόλντεμορτ μιλούσε και πρόσεξε ότι τα πόδια του αγοριού ήταν δεμένα. Δε μπορούσε να τρέξει για να ξεφύγει όπως είχε κάνει στο νεκροταφείο πριν από ένα μήνα όταν είχε δραπετεύσει από τον Σκοτεινό Άρχοντα μετά την 'ανάστασή' του. Και το ραβδί του έλειπε επίσης.

Και τώρα ο Πότερ απλά στεκόταν εκεί, σαν αρνί έτοιμο για σφαγή, και είχε φαινομενικά αποδεχτεί τη μοίρα του. Ο Σνέιπ μπορούσε να το δει στα μάτια του, που ήταν κλειδωμένα με τα δικά του και πάλι, πόνος, υπήρχε μόνο πόνος σ'εκείνα τα πράσινα μάτια και τίποτα άλλο. Πόνος. Πόνος όπως σ'εκείνα τα _μαύρα_ ματια... Πόνος σ'εκείνα τα _πράσινα_ μάτια... Απλά πόνος...

Σαν να ήταν τα ίδια μάτια. Αλλά πώς; Πώς μπορούσε ένα ζευγάρι _πράσινα_ μάτια να μοιάζει ολόιδιο με ένα ζευγάρι _μαύρα_ μάτια; Αλλά και πάλι... όντως έμοιαζαν ολόιδια, ή τουλάχιστον η έκφρασή τους έμοιαζε ολόιδια.

Ήταν τρομοκρατημένος. Το αγόρι δεν ένιωθε τίποτα εκτός από πόνο.

Η ομοιότητα... ο τρόπος που στεκόταν μέσα στον κύκλο χωρίς φόβο, κοιτάζοντάς τον με πόνο όχι από τα βασανιστήρια, αλλά από την απογοήτευση, και ο Σνέιπ ήθελε να ουρλιάξει καθώς θυμήθηκε κάποιον άλλον.

Ένα αγόρι που στεκόταν ακριβώς στην ίδια θέση, στο κέντρο του κύκλου χωρίς φόβο και αδυναμία. Μόνο με πόνο... όπως και πριν από τόσο καιρό... αλλά ήταν τόσο ξεκάθαρο... εκείνα τα _μαύρα_ μάτια... Δεν κατάφερνε ποτέ να τα ξεχάσει. _Ποτέ ξανά_ είπε το κοράκι μέσα στο κεφάλι του. _Ποτέ ξανά_.

Αλλά το Ύστατο Κάθαρμα μιλούσε ακόμη.

«Έχετε τρεις γύρους διασκέδασης μαζί του. Μετά θα τον σκοτώσω εγώ ο ίδιος. Εγώ, μόνος μου. Που σημαίνει ότι θα πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί να μην τον σκοτώσετε πριν τη δική μου σειρά!» το ερπετοειδές τέρας είπε χαμογελώντας με κακεντρέχεια.

'_Τρεις γύροι. Αν τους ξέρω καλά, θα διαρκέσουν τουλάχιστον δυο ώρες,_' σκέφτηκε ο Σνέιπ. Είδε το Βόλντεμορτ να αποσύρεται για να καθήσει στη σκούρα πολυθρόνα που έμοιαζε με θρόνο.

«Ας αρχίσει η παράσταση!» φώναξε για τους Θανατοφάγους του.

Και η παράσταση ξεκίνησε.

* * *

Ο Σνέιπ προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να βρει κάποια λύση να σώσει το αγόρι, αλλά καθώς τα λεπτά περνούσαν δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτα. Τίποτα απολύτως. Το αγόρι θα πέθαινε και αυτός θα πέθαινε μαζί του. Ο πειρασμός ήρθε ξανά. Μπορούσε να αφήσει το αγόρι να σκοτωθεί. Δεν είχε καμιά πραγματική επιλογή έτσι κι αλλιώς: το αγόρι θα πέθαινε μόνο του ή θα πέθαιναν μαζί. Αλλά η δεύτερη λύση δεν είχε κανένα νόημα. Ο Άλμπους, το Τάγμα τον χρειάζονταν. 

Αλά και πάλι χρειάζονταν και το αγόρι επίσης. Και είχε δώσει έναν όρκο _σ'εκείνο το αναθεματισμένο κορίτσι_!

Τι μπλέξιμο... Τι βρωμοκατάσταση! Χειρότερα από τους εφιάλτες που είχε να αντιμετωπίσει σχεδόν κάθε βράδυ για δύο δεκαετίες. Δεν θα το πίστευε ότι μπορούσε να γίνει χειρότερο. Ποτέ. Και τώρα, αυτή η κατάσταση ήταν χειρότερη από κάθε άλλο μπλέξιμο ή εφιάλτη που είχε αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ στη ζωή του!

Σχεδόν έτρεμε καθώς παρακολουθούσε την παράσταση. Υπήρχαν πολλές κραυγές στα αρχαία: Τέμνε! Καύσιους! Συρρίκνιο! Μάστιγους! Ψύξιο! Θραύσε! Συνοδευόμενες από συμπληρώματα με τα οποία προσδιόριζαν το μέρος του σώματος που ήθελαν να βλάψουν.

Ο Πότερ ούρλιαζε και σφάδαζε και τιναζόταν και τσίριζε και μόρφαζε, είχε μόνο μικρά διαλείμματα ενδιάμεσα, που του τα έδιναν οι Θανατοφάγοι. Η πονεμένη φωνή του έμοιαζε να γεμίζει ολόκληρο το κτίριο. Και αυτός ήταν μόνο ο πρώτος γύρος... Μετά θα ακολουθούσε ο δεύτερος, ο γύρος της φυσικής βίας. Η ιδέα και μόνο προκαλούσε στον Σνέιπ ναυτία.

Η σειρά του πλησίαζε. Η σειρά του να βασανίσει το μυξιάρικο που μισούσε για χρόνια, το μυξιάρικο που είχε ταπεινώσει, εξευτελίσει και ντροπιάσει μπροστά στους συμμαθητές του. Το μυξιάρικο που είχε προσπαθήσει να αποβάλλει με κάθε γνωστό τρόπο.

Το αγόρι που είχε προστατέψει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, το αγόρι που ήθελε να βγάλει πέρα κάθε χρονιά σ'εκείνο το καταραμένο σχολείο γιατί ήταν το αγόρι που είχε ορκιστεί να προστατεύει. Ίσως να μην ήταν η πιο πρόθυμη φροντίδα, ωστόσο ήταν η καλύτερη φροντίδα που μπορούσε να του παρέχει.

Όταν έφθασε η σειρά του, συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχε πετρώσει, ανίκανος να σηκώσει το ραβδί του, να μιλήσει, να ανοίξει το στόμα του. Ανίκανος να κινηθεί. Να αναπνεύσει.

Το αγόρι ήταν ξαπλωμένο στο πάτωμα αιμορραγώντας. Υποφέροντας. Αλλά δεν έκλαιγε. Δεν ικέτευε για έλεος. Έμοιαζε εξαντλημένο αλλά δεν είχε σπάσει. Ξαφνικά ο Σνέιπ ένιωσε σεβασμό για το αγόρι. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι ο Πότερ θα έσπαγε. Ήταν απλά ένα 14χρονο ή 15χρονο αγόρι, έτσι δεν είναι; Ένα αγόρι σαν κι αυτόν θα έπρεπε να είχε σπάσει, να παραιτηθεί, έτσι δεν είναι; Αλλά και πάλι, ο Πότερ δεν είχε σπάσει. Τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα. Και το βλέμμα του... Ο Καθηγητής Φίλτρων αναρρίγησε. Αυτο το βλέμμα ήταν ξανά υπερβολικά οικείο. Το _είχε_ ξαναδεί εκείνο το βλέμμα πριν από χρόνια... Δάκρυα γέμισαν τα μάτια του.

Τι έπρεπε να κάνει τώρα; Χρειαζόταν χρόνο απελπισμένα. Αν πραγματικά είχε σκοπό να σκεφτεί κάτι, θα έπρεπε να καταραστεί τον Πότερ. Τώρα. Αμέσως.

Ο Σνέιπ γύρισε το κεφάλι του από την άλλη μεριά και ψιθύρισε «Μαρτύρα» στοχεύοντας το ραβδί του στο αγόρι.

«Ωραία ιδέα να χρησιμοποιήσεις κατάρες της Φωτεινής Πλευράς,» γέλασε ο Βόλντεμορτ. «Ας δείξουμε στον κύριο Πότερ με τι μοιάζει μια δόση Λευκών Βασανιστηρίων!»

Ο Σνέιπ μισούσε τον εαυτό του. Τα συναισθήματά του τον έπνιγαν.

Οι κραυγές του αγοριού γέμισαν την Αίθουσα. Ξανά και ξανά. Ο Σνέιπ ήθελε να πεθάνει εκεί που στεκόταν. Όχι, δε μπορούσε να το ξανακάνει αυτό τη δεύτερη φορά. Όχι. Αδύνατο.

Ήξερε ακριβώς το είδος του πόνου που κατέκλυζε το σώμα του αγοριού.

Καθώς χαμήλωσε το ραβδί του, οι κραυγές σταμάτησαν. Γύρισε το κεφάλι του ξανά πίσω στο αγόρι και τα βλέμματά τους κλείδωσαν και πάλι. Και το αναθεματισμένο μυξιάρικο του έγνεψε. Η καρδιά του Σνέιπ καταβυθίστηκε. Τώρα ήταν απολύτως σίγουρος ότι το αγόρι τον είχε αναγνωρίσει. Ήθελε να ξεράσει μ'αυτήν την αποκάλυψη... Ένιωθε τον ίλιγγο και τη ναυτία να τον περικυκλώνουν. Σίγουρα _δεν_ ήθελε το αγόρι να πεθάνει με την σκέψη ότι τον είχε προδώσει.

Λοιπόν. _Πραγματικά_ το μισούσε το μικρό βρωμόπαιδο. Πριν, στο σχολείο. Αλλά αυτές τις στιγμές ουρλιαχτών και πόνου ένιωθε το μίσος του να διαλύεται μέχρι που εξαφανίστηκε τελείως. Δεν ήταν πια ικανός να τον μισήσει.

Ήθελε κι αυτός να ουρλιάξει δυνατά όσο διαρκούσε το μαρτύριο.

Ο δεύτερος γύρος... Μαστίγια, κλωτσιές, μπουνιές... Μετά τους πρώτους δέκα Θανατοφάγους σχεδόν δε μπορούσε ν'αναγνωρίσει το αγόρι. Μελανιές, πληγές, αίμα, σπασμένα κόκκαλα – μόνο το πράσινο βλέμμα που παρέμενε κλειδωμένο στο δικό του μαύρο του έδειχνε ότι το αγόρι ήταν ακόμη ξύπνιο, ήταν ακόμη ζωντανό. Γιατί έπρεπε ο Πότερ να συμπεριφέρεται όπως κι εκείνο το μαυρομάτικο αγόρι πριν από τόσο καιρό; Γιατί;

Γιατί έψαχνε τα μάτια του ξανά και ξανά; Δεν ικέτευε για έλεος, για οίκτο, για φροντίδα. Έμοιαζε παρόλ'αυτά να ψάχνει συνέχεια το βλέμμα του Σνέιπ. Ακριβώς σαν... ΟΧΙ!

Ο Σνέιπ ήθελε απελπισμένα όλα αυτά τα Παιχνίδια του Καθάρματος να τελειώσουν, ήθελε να πάει σπίτι, να κλειδωθεί στα δωμάτιά του και να πίνει ουίσκυ μέχρι που να λιποθυμήσει, και μετά απ'αυτό δέκα λίτρα φίλτρου για Ύπνο Χωρίς Όνειρα, και να κοιμάται, να κοιμάται, να κοιμάται και να μην ξυπνήσει ποτέ ξανά. Ποτέ.

Ήθελε να φύγει μακριά. Αλλά... αλλά...

Τι θα έλεγε στον Ντάμπλντορ; Πώς θα μπορούσε να μπει στο γραφείο του και να πει στον Διευθυντή την αλήθεια; '_Ο Πότερ πέθανε κι εγώ ήμουν ένας από τους βασανιστές του, τους δολοφόνους του, λυπάμαι πάρα πολύ,_' θα έπρεπε να ομολογήσει. Θα έλεγε στον Άλμπους '_Α, χρησιμοποίησα μόνο κατάρες της Φωτεινής Πλευράς, όπως η Τορμέντα_';

Πώς θα μπορούσε να συνεχίσει τη ζωή του μετά απ'αυτό το γεγονός; Πώς θα μπορούσε να διδάξει άλλα παιδιά; Πάντοτε ήταν απαίσιος μαζί τους, ένας ανυπόφορος κακεντρεχής παλιάνθρωπος και ένα πραγματικό κάθαρμα, αλλλά τουλάχιστον στα όρια του ανεκτού. Αν πέθαινε ο Πότερ θα ήταν χίλιες φορές χειρότερος. Πώς θα μπορούσε να διδάξει τον Γουίζλυ και την Γκρέιντζερ; Πώς θα μπορούσε μετά να τους κοιτάξει στα μάτια;

Τι θα του έκανε ο σπασμένος όρκος; Θα μπορούσε ακόμη να κοιμάται; Να τρώει; Ν'αναπνέει; Να σκέφτεται;

Δεν είχε καταφέρει ποτέ να ξεφύγει από το παρελθόν του. Σχεδόν είκοσι χρόνια δεν ήταν αρκετά για να μετανοήσει για όσα είχε κάνει πριν. Αν άφηνε τον Πότερ να σκοτωθεί δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ πια να ζήσει. Ήταν σίγουρος.

Ήταν ξανά η σειρά του. Το βρωμόπαιδο, το ανυπόφορο, μικρό, αναθεματισμένο βρωμόπαιδο έψαχνε το βλέμμα του και πάλι. Αν και ο Σνέιπ δεν ήταν και τόσο σίγουρος αν ο Πότερ μπορούσε να δει πια.

Χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι του κι έβγαλε ένα μικρό φιαλίδιο από την τσέπη του. Ευτυχώς, κανείς δεν περίμενε να χρησιμοποιήσει χέρια, πόδια, δάκτυλα, ή ακόμη κάποιο μαστίγιο, κλαδί, ζώνη, μαχαίρι, ξυράφι, στιλέττο ή μπαστούνι για φυσική βία. Αντίθετα όλοι περίμεναν να τους δείξει ένα ενδιαφέρον φίλτρο, αλλά έπρεπε να είναι κάτι εντυπωσιακό για μια παράσταση υπο την εποπτεία και προς ώφελος του Σκοτεινού Άρχοντα αυτοπροσώπως. Το Παιχνίδι του Καθάρματος. Και ο Βόλντεμορτ ήθελε να δει τον πόνο που προκαλούσε.

Για μια στιγμή, ο Σνέιπ νόμιζε ότι θα έπινε ο ίδιος το φίλτρο αντί να το δώσει στον Πότερ. Ήταν ένα νέο κι εξαιρετικά επώδυνο φίλτρο. Κουβαλούσε πάντα μαζί του βασανιστικά φίλτρα για τέτοιες περιπτώσεις. Αλλά δεν είχε ποτέ σκοπό να υποφέρει το αγόρι από αυτό. Χρειαζόταν χρόνο, όμως, περισσότερο απ'οτιδήποτε άλλο, οπότε ήταν υποχρεωμένος να το κάνει.

Έκανε μερικά βήματα προς το αγόρι, γονάτισε και άνοιξε το στόμα του Πότερ με το αριστερό του χέρι. Με το δεξί έχυσε ξαφνικά το περιεχόμενο του φιαλιδίου μέσα στο στόμα του αγοριού, τον ανάγκασε να το καταπιεί και έκανε πίσω για να επιστρέψει στη θέση του στον κύκλο.

Για ένα λεπτό κυριαρχούσε βαθιά ησυχία. Μετά τα μάτια του αγοριού μεγάλωσαν με τον υπερβολικά σκληρό πόνο και άρχισε να ουρλιάζει τόσο δυνατά που όλοι χρειάστηκαν να κλείσουν τ'αυτιά τους.

Το Φίλτρο του Παιχνιδιού των Οστών. Εκείνη την στιγμή ο Σνέιπ μίσησε τον εαυτό του περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά στη ζωή του. Και δεν ήταν εύκολο κατόρθωμα δεδομένου ότι πάντα μισούσε τον εαυτό του με πάθος.

Το Φίλτρο του Παιχνιδιού των Οστών ήταν ένα τέλειο μέρος του Παιχνιδιού του Καθάρματος. Έσπαζε όλα τα κόκκαλα του θύματος σε μικροσκοπικά κομματάκια, προκαλώντας ανυπόφορο πόνο με την παραμικρή κίνηση, όπως η αναπνοή, και στη συνέχεια τα επανέφερε στην κανονική τους κατάσταση με τον πόνο ενός ιδαίτερα επώδυνου και γρήγορου επανοστωτικού φίλτρου. Δεν προκαλούσε καμία ανεπανόρθωτη ζημιά, αλλά ήταν τόσο οδυνηρό όσο και η Βασάνους. Ο Σνέιπ το ήξερε καλά αυτό. Το είχε δοκιμάσει στον εαυτό του.

Το αγόρι δεν θα τον εμπιστευόταν ποτέ ξανά μετά απ'αυτό. Αλλά και πάλι δεν θα υπήρχε χρόνος για περασμένα-ξεχασμένα, ούτε και για συγγνώμες. Ο Πότερ θα πέθαινε. Και αυτός, ο Σέβερους Νομπίλιους Σνέιπ, θα πέθαινε μαζί του. Θα ήταν μια πολύ εντυπωσιακή και θεαματική παράσταση, στην οποία αυτός θα έπαιζε το ρόλο του κακού και ο Πότερ το ρόλο του καλού. Αλλά δεν είχε σημασία. Δεν είχε καμία σημασία.

Όταν οι κραυγές έσβησαν στην αίθουσα, τα μάτια του αγοριού παρέμειναν ερμητικά κλειστά. Μόνο το στήθος του έδειχνε ότι ήταν ακόμη ζωντανός.

«Υπέροχα, καθηγητά, _μένω_ έκπληκτος!» τα μάτια του Βόλντεμορτ έλαμπαν με ικανοποίηση. «Δε μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι η φαντασία σου εξελίχθηκε τόσο πολύ όλα αυτά τα χρόνια που πέρασες μ'εκείνο το γερο-ανόητο φίλο των Μαγκλ.»

Για μέρικα σύντομα δευτερόλεπτα, ο Σνέιπ ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα γυρνούσε το ραβδί του προς το κάθαρμα και θα τον σκότωνετην ίδια στιγμή. Όχι! Αλλά πριν προλάβει να κουνήσει το χέρι του προς τη ζώνη του η παράσταση συνεχιζόταν.

Ο τρίτος γύρος έφτασε. Και ο Σνέιπ δεν ήξερε ακόμη τι να κάνει, πώς να σώσει το διαλυμένο παιδί.

Και έπρεπε να σκεφτεί την επόμενη βασανιστική κατάρα. Ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας θα τον τιμωρούσε με μια καλο-ξεστομισμένη Βασάνους αν χρησιμοποιούσε την ίδια κατάρα δυο φορές, δεν του άρεσε να βαριέται. Αλλά τι μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει; Δεν ήθελε να πονέσει το αγόρι περισσότερο. Αλλά ήταν _υποχρεωμένος_ να κάνει κάτι. Ίσως την Κατάρα Μαχαίρι; Πονούσε πολύ αλλά η επίδρασή της δεν διαρκούσε πολύ ώρα. Δέκα δευτερόλεπτα, μέχρι εκεί. Άντε είκοσι το πολύ.

Ήταν η σειρά του και πάλι.

«Μάχαιρους» είπε στρέφοντας ξανά το βλέμμα του μακριά από το αγόρι και με το ραβδί του να τρέμει στο χέρι του.

Τα ουρλιαχτά ήταν πιο δυνατά και πιο σκληρά από κάθε άλλη φορά. Κράτησαν σχεδόν ένα ολόκληρο λεπτό. Πώς; Γιατί; ΤΙ ΣΤΟ ΔΙΑΟΛΟ συνέβαινε; Προσπάθησε να σταματήσει την κατάρα αλλά δε μπορούσε. Και μετά θυμήθηκε ότι η Κατάρα Μαχαίρι σε συνδυασμό με την Οστεοθραυστική Κατάρα που είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί από το Νοττ πιο πριν μπορούσε να προκαλέσει σοβαρές παρενέργειες για ώρες. Μα το Μέρλιν, δε μπορούσε να συνεχίσει πια! Ήθελε να πεθάνει από ντροπή. Σ'εκείνο το σημείο. Εκείνη τη στιγμή. Ένιωθε σαν να πέθαινε κάθε χιλιοστό του δευτερολέπτου με τις ατελείωτες κραυγές.

«Σνέιπ! Είσαι _πραγματικά_... εξαίσιος σήμερα,» άκουσε τα λόγια του Βόλντεμορτ ανάμεσα στις ακόμη δυνατές στριγγλιές. «Καλύτερος από ποτέ.»

Έγνεψε θετικά καθώς κοιτούσε το μικρό σώμα που σπαρταρούσε μπροστά στα μάτια του.

Ξαφνικά η φωνή του αγοριού ησύχασε. Ο Πότερ δεν κουνιόταν πλέον.

'Ω όχι,' ψιθύρισε ο Σνέιπ καθώς ο επόμενος Θανατοφάγος ύψωσε το ραβδί του.

«Σταματήστε!» φώναξε ο Βόλντεμορτ. «Θα τον σκοτώσω _εγώ_!» πρόσθεσε καθώς σηκώθηκε και προχώρησε μπροστά.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Σνέιπ ήταν εντελώς απελπισμένος. Ο Βόλντεμορτ θα σκότωνε το αγόρι, το ήξερε, και απλά δε μπορούσε να τον αφήσει.

Ο Βόλντεμορτ σταμάτησε δίπλα στο παράλυτο σώμα και με μια κλωτσιά γύρισε τον Πότερ στην πλάτη του.

«Σύνελθους» στόχευσε το ραβδί του προς το αγόρι.

Δεν κουνήθηκε. Ο Σνέιπ πάγωσε. Τι του είχε κάνει;

«Το ξέρω ότι είσαι ξύπνιος, Πότερ,» ο Βόλντεμορτ είπε με μια ψυχρή, αδίστακτη φωνή. «Και θέλω να μιλήσουμε λίγο πριν σε σκοτώσω.»

Το αγόρι άνοιξε τα μάτια του. Ο Σνέιπ ένιωσε ανακούφιση για μια στιγμή. Ήταν ζωντανός!

«Αλλα εγώ _δεν_ σκοπεύω να σε ακούσω, Τομ. Δε μ'ενδιαφέρει τι θέλεις να πεις. Καθόλου. Σκότωσέ με και ας τελειώσουμε αυτήν την παράσταση.»

Ο Σνέιπ σχεδόν δε μπορούσε ν'ακούσει τα λόγια του αγοριού. Η φωνή του Πότερ ήταν εντελώς βραχνή μετά από δύο ώρες ουρλιαχτών. _Αυτή_ ήταν αδύναμη. Αλλά _εκείνος_ καθόλου!

«Όπως επιθυμείς,» ο Βόλντεμορτ χαμογέλασε με κακία και ύψωσε το ραβδί του. Αλλά ο Σνέιπ ήταν πιο γρήγορος.

«_Αποβλακώσιους_!» φώναξε στοχεύοντας το ραβδί του στον Σκοτεινό Άρχοντα και πλησιάζοντας το αγόρι για να τον βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορεί.

Αλλά η κατάρα εξοστρακίστηκε όταν χτύπησε την ασπίδα του Σκοτεινού Άρχοντα. Ασπίδα; Ο Σνέιπ πάγωσε. ΑΣΠΙΔΑ; Ω όχι...

Την επόμενη στιγμή έπεσε ζαλισμένος στο πάτωμα, χτυπημένος από τους συντρόφους του.

«Λοιπόν, Καθηγητά Σνέιπ! Τι _αναμενόμενη_ έκπληξη!» το Ύστατο Κάθαρμα τον κοίταξε περιφρονητικά, με μια ζωώδη κακία και μια απάνθρωπη λάμψη στα μάτια του. «Επιτέλους βρήκα τη διαρροή – και ήσουν εσύ, όπως το φανταζόμουν. Έτσι δεν είναι, Λούσιους;»

Ένας από τους Θανατοφάγους έγνεψε θετικά και ο Βόλντεμορτ συνέχισε.

«Το υποψιαζόμουν ότι ήσουν εσύ, ο πιστός υπηρέτης του Μαγκλόφιλου Ντάμπλντορ, ηλίθιος υπηρέτης της Φωτεινής Πλευράς ακόμη και μετά τα μικρά βασανιστήρια από τους Χρυσούχους και τους έξι μήνες στο Άζκαμπαν... Δε μπορώ να σε καταλάβω.» Ο Βόλντεμορτ ύψωσε το βλέμμα του σαν να σκεφτόταν. «Ήσουν πάντα τόσο δυνατός. Και παρόλ'αυτά με πρόδωσες. Μένω έκπληκτος. Σήμερα για λίγο νόμιζα ότι είχα κάνει λάθος. Αυτές οι κατάρες και το φίλτρο! Τα απόλαυσες, Πότερ;» έστρεψε τα μάτια του στο αγόρι.

Ο Πότερ δεν έδειχνε να προσέχει τα λόγια του και καθώς ο Καθηγητής Φίλτρων κοίταξε το παιδί, τα μάτια του κλείδωσαν ξανά με του Σνέιπ. Ένιωσε την ανάγκη να πει κάτι στο αγόρι πριν πεθάνει. Έφερε το χέρι του στο πρόσωπο κι έβγαλε τη μάσκα. Απλά κοιτούσαν ο ένας τον άλλο χωρίς λέξεις για πολλή ώρα. Ο Σνέιπ άκουγε τα λόγια του Βόλντεμορτ αλλά δεν τα καταλάβαινε.

Απλά κοιτούσε το αγόρι. Τα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα με τόσο πόνο.

Το αγόρι θα πέθαινε. Ο Σνέιπ ήταν σίγουρος. Και αυτός θα πέθαινε μαζί με τον Πότερ, μαζί με το Αγόρι-Που-Μισούσε-Για-Τόσα-Χρόνια. Και τώρα δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει τα προηγούμενα αισθήματά του. Γιατί τον είχε μισήσει, _πώς_ μπορούσε να μισήσει _αυτό_ το αγόρι; Πώς μπορούσε να είναι ένας τόσο πεισματάρης, χοντροκέφαλος ηλίθιος που να τον μισεί μόνο και μόνο για κάτι φάρσες που είχαν κάνει ο πατέρας του και οι φίλοι του; Ο ήδη _νεκρός_ πατέρας του. Που του είχε σώσει τη ζωή. Καλά, μάλλον το είχε κάνει και για τον εαυτό του, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα δεδομένα, αλλά και πάλι, ο Τζέιμς Πότερ είχε σώσει τη ζωή του πριν από χρόνια. Και η Λίλυ... Μισούσε το γιο της Λίλυ για τέσσερα χρόνια. Γιατί; Πώς; Δε μπορούσε ν'απαντήσει ούτε τις ίδιες του τις ερωτήσεις.

Κοίταζε το αγόρι, το κομματιασμένο αγόρι που πέθαινε, και ένιωσε ντροπή. Βασανιστικές κατάρες που τις είχε ρίξει ο ίδιος... Το Φίλτρο του Παιχνιδιού των Οστών... και ο Πότερ δεν έδειχνε να είναι θυμωμένος μαζί του. Έδειχνε να τον αποδέχεται όπως είχε αποδεχτεί τη μοίρα του, τον ερχόμενο θάνατό του.

Ο Σνέιπ δε μπορούσε παρά ν'απλώσει το χέρι του και ν'αγγίξει προσεκτικά το πρόσωπο του αγοριού με τα δάχτυλά του.

«Λυπάμαι... Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ... Για όλα,» είπε.

Ο Χάρι έκλεισε τα μάτια του για ένα λεπτό.

«Σ'ευχαριστώ,» μουρμούρισε.

Λεπτά σχοινιά πετάχτηκαν από το ραβδί του Βόλντεμορτ αυτή τη φορά και την επόμενη στιγμή ο Σνέιπ ήταν δεμένος.

«Σνέιπ, τελείωσε ο χρόνος σου. Νομίζω ότι είναι η σειρά σου κύριε Πότερ,» είπε ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας και μουρμούρισε την επόμενη εντολή. «Ανορθώσιους.»

Το επόμενο λεπτό ο Χάρι στεκόταν στα πόδια του, αν και λίγο ζαλισμένος, πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με το Βόλντεμορτ.

* * *

Ο Σνέιπ απλά κοίταζε το αγόρι που στεκόταν μπροστά στον εχθρό του ήρεμα, χωρίς φόβο. Ο Βόλντεμορτ έμοιαζε θυμωμένος καθώς εξέταζε το νεαρό που στεκόταν μπροστά του χωρίς τρόμο, χωρίς ταπεινότητα, χωρίς παρακάλια για έλεος. Χωρίς να δείχνει αδύναμος! 

Ναι, το αγόρι δεν είχε σπάσει. Είχε βασανισθεί και είχε κακοποιηθεί, αλλά η ψυχή του παρέμενε δική του καθώς είχε αποδεχθεί το γεγονός ότι θα πέθαινε.

Ο Σνέιπ από την άλλη ήταν ντροπιασμένος. Το αγόρι ήταν πολύ γενναίο. Το ίδιο γενναίο όσο και ο πατέρας του κάποτε. Το ίδιο γενναίο όσο κι _εκείνο_ το μαυρομάτικο αγόρι που είχε βρεθεί σ'αυτό το ίδιο σημείο. Και πιο γενναίο απ'ότι ο ίδιος ήταν ποτέ στην ηλικία του Πότερ.

«Νομίζω ότι ήρθε η ώρα να με σκοτώσεις, έτσι δεν είναι, Τομ;» ρώτησε ξαφνικά με μια αυστηρή αλλά ήσυχη φωνή. «Μπορείς επιτέλους να ολοκληρώσεις το έργο στο οποίο απέτυχες πριν από 14 χρόνια. Τώρα, δεν υπάχει καμία Μαγκλογεννημένη γυναίκα για να σε εμποδίσει από το να το κάνεις.»

Σιωπή έπεσε στην αίθουσα. Η οργή του Σκοτεινού Άρχοντα ήταν σχεδόν απτή στον ίδιο τον αέρα, αλλά το αγόρι δεν έδειχνε να φοβάται.

Και μετά ο Βόλντεμορτ ηρέμησε τον εαυτό του. Ένα τρομακτικό χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπό του.

«Πολύ γενναίο, κύριε Πότερ. Αλήθεια, πολύ Γκρύφιντορ εκ μέρους σου. Αλλά δε θα σε σκοτώσω τώρα. Όχι, έχω μια άλλη ιδέα για το πώς θα πεθάνεις. Έναν πιο αργό θάνατο. Έχω χρόνο. Θα περιμένω να με παρακαλάς να σε σκοτώσω χωρίς ηλίθια σχόλια. Ή... ίσως θα σου δώσω μια άλλη επιλογή, έναν τρόπο για να ζήσεις αντί να πεθάνεις. Θα σου δώσω το χρόνο και την ευκαιρία για να το σκεφτείς. Και φυσικά, θα σε... _βοηθήσω_ με τον δικό μου τρόπο να πάρεις τη σωστή απόφαση.»

«Ποτέ δε θα πουλήσω τη ψυχή μου, Τομ,» ο Χάρι απάντησε με βεβαιότητα. Αλλά ο Βόλντεμορτ δε νοιαζόταν για τα λόγια του.

«Θα δούμε, κύριε Πότερ,» γύρισε και αγριοκοίταξε τον Σνέιπ. «Και τι θα κάνω μαζί σου αγαπητέ μου καθηγητή; Αν θυμάμαι καλά, δεν είσαι τόσο γενναίος όσο ο νεαρός δίπλα σου, έτσι δεν είναι; Οπότε τι θα έλεγες να του κάνεις παρέα για δυο-τρεις εβδομάδες, ίσως περισσότερο; Εξαρτάται από... ξέρεις τι. Ίσως να μπορέσεις να πείσεις τον κύριο Πότερ για την αληθινή σοφία του να παραιτείται κανείς.»

Τα μάτια του Σνέιπ μεγάλωσαν.

«Τα μπουντρούμια...»

«Ακριβώς, καθηγητά. Και,» ύψωσε το βλέμμα του στους ακολούθους του «νομίζω ότι μπορούμε να ξεκινήσουμε, αλλά προσέχτε! Να μην τους σκοτώσετε. Όχι αν δεν σας δώσω την άδεια εγώ.» Ο Βόλντεμορτ πήρε μια περφρονητική έκφραση κι έκανε στροφή για να φύγει από το δωμάτιο.

Ο κύκλος των Θανατοφάγων στένεψε γύρω τους. Το αγόρι κατέρρευσε δίπλα στον Σνέιπ καθώς η Ερέκτο σταμάτησε. Δε μπορούσε να τον πιάσει εξαιτίας των δεσμών του. Έμειναν εκεί ξαπλωμένοι και αβοήθητοι. Και ο Σνέιπ ήξερε ότι αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή.

Όταν του αφαίρεσαν τα σχοινιά, έλεγξε τον Πότερ. Ήταν αναίσθητος και πάλι. Άρα – αυτή θα ήταν η δική του σειρά. Και μάλλον πιο μακριά και πιο σκληρή απ'ότι του αγοριού. Στο κάτω-κάτω της γραφής, αυτός ήταν ο προδότης.

Δυστυχώς, του πήρε πάνω από μιάμιση ώρα για να χάσει τις αισθήσεις του. Οι πρώην σύντροφοί του ήταν ιδιαίτερα προσεκτικοί μ'αυτό.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

«Βέρνον, το αγόρι δε γύρισε ακόμα!» η Πετούνια είπε νευρικά στον άνδρα της.

Έβλεπαν τηλεόραση μετά το δείπνο.

«Μμμ χμμ...» μουρμούρισε ο Βέρνον, τα μάτια του κολλημένα στην οθόνη.

«Βέρνον!» είπε ξανά η Πετούνια.

«Ε... και τι να κάνω εγώ; Θα έρθει στη μέση της νύχτας, είμαι σίγουρος. Ντρέπεται,» ο Βέρνον απάντησε ήρεμα. «Ή τα άλλα φρικιά οι φίλοι του τον ξαναπήραν μακριά. Ευτυχώς. Α, κοίτα αυτό το σκύλο!» έδειξε ξαφνικά στην οθόνη. «Είναι ακριβώς σαν της Μαρτζ!»

Η Πετούνια αναρρίγησε. Μισούσε τα ζώα, και ιδιαίτερα το γέρικο, άσχημο και άγριο σκυλί της Μαρτζ. Και ανησυχούσε.

«Βέρνον, κάθε φορά που τον πήραν πριν πάντοτε μας ενημέρωναν... με κάποιον τρόπο. Αλλά σήμερα... Είναι μεσάνυχτα και...»

«Και...;» ο Βέρνον νευρίασε. Δεν τον ενδιέφεραν οι ανόητες εξαφανίσεις του αγοριού. «Αν ήθελε να φύγει μακριά, τα κατάφερε. Και θέλω να δω την ταινία.»

«Αλλά είμαστε οι κηδεμόνες του, Βέρνον. Αν του συμβεί οτιδήποτε, θα τιμωρήσουν _εμάς_!» φώναξε την τελευταία λέξη δυνατά.

Ο Βέρνον τινάχτηκε και αναστέναξε.

«Καλά. Αλλά δεν έχω όρεξη να τον ψάχνω σ'ολόκληρη την πόλη. Αν θες εσύ μπορείς να το κάνεις, αλλά εγώ όχι!»

«Νομίζω ότι θα'πρεπε να καλέσουμε την αστυνομία» ψιθύρισε η Πετούνια.

«Α! Να μια καλή ιδέα!» είπε χαμογελαστός ο Βέρνον. «Ελπίζω αν τον βρουν να τον κρατήσουν μερικές μέρες, ε, τι λες;»

«Δε ξέρω,» απάντησε διστακτικά.

«Τι συμβαίνει;» ρώτησε ξαφνικά ο Βέρνον όταν πρόσεξε το παράξενο ύφος της Πετούνιας.

«Δε ξέρω,» είπε ξανά και μετά από λίγο πρόσθεσε. «Έχω μια πολύ περίεργη αίσθηση. Μια πολύ _άσχημη_ αίσθηση, ξέρεις... Την είχα ξανανιώσει πριν πολύ καιρό...»

Ο Βέρνον την κοίταξε. Η Πετούνια ήταν εκτός εαυτού. Τα χέρια της τρέμανε, το πρόσωπό της ήταν χλωμό.

«Τι... είσαι καλά;» ρώτησε ο Βέρνον προσεκτικά.

Η Πετούνια κούνησε το κεφάλι της.

«Όχι, κάτι έχει συμβεί. Κάτι όπως τη μέρα που πρωτοπήγα στον κινηματογράφο μαζί σου...»

Η φωνή του Βέρνον έτρεμε όταν κατάφερε να μιλήσει.

«Νομίζεις... νομίζεις ότι..;»

Η Πετούνια έγνεψε θετικά.

Μια μακριά σιωπή έπεσε στο δωμάτιο. Κοίταζαν ο ένας τον άλλο με φρίκη. Τελικά, ο Βέρνον σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

«Θα πάρω τηλέφωνο την αστυνομία. Τώρα.»

* * *

_**

* * *

ΥΓ: Γεια σας και καλωσήρθατε! Ελπίζω να απολαύσετε την ιστορία και σύντομα να υπάρχουν κι άλλοι τίτλοι στην ελληνική γωνιά του fanfiction. Θέλω όμως να ζητήσω την βοήθειά σας. Επειδή πάει πολύς καιρός που έχω να διαβάσω τα ελληνικά βιβλία, υπάρχουν διάφοροι όροι που θυμάμαι μόνο στα αγγλικά (ονόματα, ξόρκια, πλάσματα κλπ). Θα σας ήμουν λοιπόν ευγνώμων αν κάποιος προσφερόταν να με βοηθήσει μ'αυτό. Όχι πολλά πράγματα, απλά μερικές λέξεις σε κάθε κεφάλαιο που μεταφράζονται διαφορετικά στα ελληνικά. Ευχαριστώ! **_


	2. Ξυπνώντας στην Κόλαση

**Disclaimer: Δεν μου ανήκει τίποτα, εκτός από κάτι κράμπες στα δάκτυλα από την πληκτρολόγηση... (βλ. 1ο κεφάλαιο για τα υπόλοιπα)**

**Κεφάλαιο 2: Ξυπνώντας στην Κόλαση**

Ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να κινηθεί λίγο, αλλά το μετάνιωσε σχεδόν αμέσως. Ένας ξαφνικός αφόρητος πόνος διαπέρασε ολόκληρο το σώμα του και ο Χάρι έπρεπε να βάλει τα δυνατά του για να μη φωνάξει καθώς κάθε μέρος του σώματός του παλλόταν με αγωνία. Δε μπορούσε να το καταλάβει. Ανοιγοκλείνοντας τα μάτια του για να διώξει τα δάκρυα, προσπάθησε να θυμηθεί. Πού ήταν; Γιατί πονούσε; Τι είχε συμβεί;

Σιγά-σιγά, οι αναμνήσεις του προγούμενου απογεύματος άρχισαν να διεισδύουν στο μυαλό του. Σταδιακά, άρχισε να θυμάται αόριστες εικόνες από τα γεγονότα, το 'σόου βασανιστηρίων' όπως το είχε ονομάσει ο Βόλντεμορτ. Ώστε ήταν αλήθεια, ήταν όλα αλήθεια, από την πρώτη στιγμή μέχρι και τν τελευταία. Ήταν αιχμάλωτος και τον περίμενε ακόμη περισσότερη φρίκη και πόνος, γι'αυτό ήταν σίγουρος.

Η σκέψη και μόνο του έφερνε ναυτία. Βασανιστήρια – ξανά; Την προηγούμενη μέρα ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετά. Ήταν πεισμένος απόλυτα ότι δε θα μπορούσε να υπομείνει άλλο πόνο ή κακοποίηση. Θα έκανε ό,τι ήθελαν μόνο και μόνο για να τον αφήσουν να πεθάνει στην ησυχία του. Ναι, να πεθάνει. Δεν θα τα κατάφερνε να δραπετεύσει αυτή τη φορά, όχι πια: είχε, απ'ότι φαινόταν, ξεμείνει από τύχη σε αντίθεση με τις προηγούμενες χρονιές και τις άλλες του συναντήσεις με τον Βόλντεμορτ. Αυτή τη φορά, το σώμα του ήταν διαλυμένο και εξαντλημένο, η ψυχή του χωρίς ελπίδα. Ο Βόλντεμορτ δεν το ήξερε ακόμα αλλά είχε κερδίσει το παιχνίδι, σκέφτηκε ο Χάρι.

Το φταίξιμο ήταν όλο δικό του, συνειδητοποίησε μετά από λίγο. Αν δεν το είχε σκάσει από τους Ντάρσλεϊ δεν θα τον είχαν πιάσει οι Θανατοφάγοι που παρακολουθούσαν το σπίτι. Το ήξερε ότι ο Βόλντεμορτ γνώριζε την τοποθεσία, του το είχε πει στο νεκροταφείο του Μικρού Χάνγκλετον. Δεν μπορούσε να τον αγγίξει όσο βρισκόταν υπό την προστασία των συγγενών του αλλά όταν το είχε σκάσει είχε απομακρυνθεί από την οικογένεια και την προστασία που του προσέφεραν. Κι έτσι, κατέληξε εδώ.

Βέβαια, ήθελε να φύγει, έστω και λίγες ώρες, μακριά τους για καλό λόγο. Χρειαζόταν λίγο χρόνο για τον εαυτό του αν δεν ήθελε να ξανακάνει κάτι αφύσικο στους συγγενείς του όπως είχε κάνει με την Θεία Μαρτζ πριν από δυο χρόνια.

Ο Ντάντλεϊ είχε ξεκινήσει την όλη υπόθεση. Δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα να πει τη Λίλυ Έβανς φρικιό και τσούλα. Δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα να πει ότι ο πατέρας του Χάρι είχε παντρευτεί τη μητέρα του μόνο και μόνο γιατί την είχε αφήσει έγκυο. Ο Χάρι στο τέλος δεν μπορούσε παρά να τον χτυπήσει.

Ακολούθησε ένας τεράστιος καβγάς, παρόλο που δεν ήταν σε καμία περίπτωση δίκαιος χάρη στο βάρος και το μέγεθος του Ντάντλεϊ. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, στο τέλος είχε έρθει και ο Θείος Βέρνον να βοηθήσει τον Ντάντλεϊ, κι έτσι ο Ντάντλεϊ νίκησε. Ο θείος του ήταν έτοιμος να τον τιμωρήσει για τον καβγά, αλλά μετά την πρώτη σφαλιάρα ο Χάρι είχε ορμήξει έξω από το σπίτι τρέχοντας μακριά.

Δεν πρόλαβε να τρέξει πολύ: πολύ γρήγορα βρέθηκε περικυκλωμένος από τρεις Θανατοφάγους. Δυστυχώς, το ραβδί του ήταν ακόμα στο δωμάτιό του, κρυμμένο με ασφάλεια στο μπαούλο του. Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα. Απλά στεκόταν εκεί, σιγά-σιγά συνειδητοποιώντας τις επιπτώσεις των πράξεών του, καθώς οι τρεις άνδρες τον έφεραν σ'αυτό το σπίτι που καλούσαν Επαύλη Εφιάλτης. Μετά την πρώτη δόση βασανιστηρίων καταλάβαινε τέλεια το όνομα.

Το προηγούμενο απόγευμα ήταν ένας ζωντανός εφιάλτης. Όσο περίμενε να ξεκινήσει, ήξερε κάπως τι θα ακολουθούσε. Δεν πάει να... ο Χάρι ήξερε από πριν τα πάντα. Αλλά, προς έκπληξή του, όταν οι Θανατοφάγοι και ο Βόλντεμορτ είχαν μπει στην Αίθουσα πρόσεξε ότι δεν φοβόταν καθόλου. Όχι πια. Γιατί; Αναρωτιόταν ακόμη και τώρα.

Ίσως να ήταν εξαιτίας των ονείρων του, εφιάλτες γεμάτοι με φόβους και δάκρυα, το θάνατο του Σέντρικ, το μετενσαρκωμένο Βόλντεμορτ, τη μονομαχία τους και την εμφάνιση των γονιών του, το μόνοχειρα Ποντικοουρά, και όλα αυτά εξαιτίας του. Αν δεν είχε υπάρξει ποτέ... ο Βόλντεμορτ δεν θα είχε επιστρέψει, ο Σέντρικ θα ήταν ακόμη ζωντανός, ο Ποντικοουράς θα είχε αιχμαλωτιστεί από τον Λούπιν και τον Σείριο... ο Σείριος θα ήταν ελεύθερος και ο Λούπιν θα συνέχιζε να διδάσκει στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο Λούπιν δεν θα ήταν άνεργος όπως τώρα. Η μητέρα του Χάρι θα ήταν ζωντανή, ίσως κι ο πατέρας του. Και θα είχαν πολλά παιδιά, τρία ή και περισσότερα, όλα στο Χόγκουαρτς, όλα στον Οίκο του Γκρύφιντορ.

Ο Χάρι χαμογέλασε στην σκέψη. Ήταν παράξενο. Τα υποθετικά του αδέρφια...

Αλλά δεν υπήρχαν και οι γονείς του ήταν νεκροί.

Και θα πέθαινε κι αυτός εδώ, στην Επαύλη Εφιάλτης, μόνος του.

Το μυαλό του Χάρι προσπάθησε να παλέψει την ιδέα. Ήθελε να ζήσει, να επιβιώσει! Ήθελε να συναντήσει τους φίλους του, να τρώει γεύματα στη Μεγάλη Τραπεζαρία, να πιει βουτυρόμπυρα στα Τρία Σκουπόξυλα στο Χόγκσμιντ... να παίξει Κουίντιτς και να δει το επόμενο Παγκόσμιο Κύπελλο, ίσως να γίνει επαγγελματίας ανιχνευτής στην Εθνική του Ομάδα. Οτιδήποτε εκτός από θάνατο!

Του λείπανε οι τιμωρίες με τον Φιλτς ή λίγα ακόμα μαθήματα Φίλτρων με τον Σνέιπ... του έλειπε η απλή ταπείνωση χωρίς πόνο, αίμα και ιδρώτα.

Αλλά ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός και ξαφνικά αποφάσισε να μην παραιτηθεί. Αν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί ίσως τα όνειρά του να γίνουν αληθινά... _Έπρεπε_ να ελπίζει και να πιστεύει ότι υπάρχει τρόπος να ξεφύγει απ'αυτό το καταραμένο μέρος. _Έπρεπε_ να παραμείνει δυνατός για να κατευνάσει τις αδυναμίες του.

Μ'αυτήν την απόφαση στο μυαλό του, ο Χάρι ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του και προσπάθησε να ρίξει μια ματιά στο περιβάλλον όπου θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να ζήσει, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κουνήσει το κεφάλι του. Ο σβέρκος του πονούσε και, για μια ατελείωτη στιγμή, φοβήθηκε ότι κάτι το ανεπανόρθωτο είχε συμβεί στην σπονδυλική του στήλη. Αν και δεν είχε καμία πραγματική σημασία. Θα πέθαινε εδώ έτσι κι αλλιώς, και τουλάχιστον αν είχε σπάσει την σπονδυλική του στήλη, η αγωνία του θα ήταν σύντομη και σχεδόν ανώδυνη. Αλλά όλο του το σώμα πονούσε τόσο πολύ, που σήμαινε ότι η σπονδυλική του στήλη έπρεπε να είναι μια χαρά, τουλάχιστον για τώρα.

Και πάλι, _δεν_ ήταν έτοιμος να πεθάνει. Θα πολεμούσε!

Οι σκέψεις του Χάρι γύρισαν στα γεγονότα της προηγούμενης ημέρας. Οι Θανατοφάγοι και ο Βόλντεμορτ... θυμήθηκε τη σκηνή καθώς έμπαιναν. Ήταν σαν μια στημένη παράσταση, αλλά ένας απ'αυτούς είχε διαταράξει την τάξη.

Από την πρώτη στιγμή, ήταν αρκετά σίγουρος ότι θα έβλεπε τον Καθηγητή Σνέιπ ανάμεσα στους Θανατοφάγους, αν και δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει γιατί. Ήταν κάτι το προφανές αφού υποπτευόταν ότι ο Σνέιπ ήταν κατάσκοπος για τον Ντάμπλντορ. Όσο περίμενε, αναρωτιόταν αν ο Βόλντεμορτ είχε αποδεχτεί την απολογία του καθηγητή, και αν το είχε κάνει, πώς στο καλό είχε καταφέρει ο Σνέιπ να πείσει τον Σκοτεινό Άρχοντα για την 'αθωότητά' του; Ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας δεν ήταν καθόλου χαζός, θα πρέπει να ήταν μια πολύ πειστική απολογία.

Από την στιγμή που τα μάτια του Χάρι είχαν επιτέλους πέσει πάνω στο εισερχόμενο πλήθος και πρόσεξε την παγωμένη φιγούρα στην είσοδο, ήταν λίγο-πολύ σίγουρος για την ταυτότητά του. Και όταν τελικά κατάφερε να ακολουθήσει τους υπόλοιπους στον κύκλο και μπόρεσε να δει το απειλητικό και καταδιωκτικό του περπάτημα, ο Χάρι ήξερε με βεβαιότητα ότι ο άνδρας αυτός ήταν ο γλοιώδης παλιοϋποκριτής, ο Καθηγητής Φίλτρων. Τα λιγδιασμένα μαλλιά του δεν ήταν σκεπασμένα με κάποιο κράνος ή καπέλλο, κι έτσι μπορούσε εύκολα να τον αναγνωρίσει από τα λιπαρά του τσουλούφια και μόνο.

Είχε συνειδητοποιήσει τότε ότι καθηγητής δεν ήξερε ότι θα τον αναγνώριζε.

Δεν ήταν απλά λίγο παραξενεμένος από την συμπεριφορά του καθηγητή. Σίγουρα, δεν είχε ποτέ σκεφτεί ότι ο Σνέιπ θα τον ήθελε νεκρό (απλά να τον αποβάλλει – αλλά ο Σνέιπ δεν γνώριζε τα οικογενειακά ζητήματα του Χάρι, κι έτσι δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει ότι για τον Χάρι η αποβολή και ο θάνατος ήταν σχεδόν το ίδιο πράγμα), αλλά η ανησυχία κι ο φόβος που μπορούσε ξεκάθαρα ν'ανιχνεύσει στην συμπεριφορά του τον είχαν σοκάρει.

Εκείνη την στιγμή, είχε συνειδητοποιήσει κάτι ακόμη: ότι κατά πάσα πιθανότητα μέχρι το τέλος των βασανιστηρίων θα είχε βρεθεί ένα ακόμη θύμα του: ο καθηγητής. Ο Χάρι δεν το ήθελε αυτό. Ναι, μισούσε τον Σνέιπ, αλλά τον μισούσε _ζωντανό_. Δεν σκόπευε να προσθέσει ένα ακόμη όνομα στη λίστα με τα θύματά του, μετά του Σέντρικ. Είχε προσπαθήσει να ικετεύσει τον καθηγητή με τα μάτια του να τον αφήσει να πεθάνει, να μην ανακατευτεί σ'αυτό το μπλέξιμο, και ήταν σχεδόν χαρούμενος όταν τον χτύπησε η πρώτη κατάρα του καθηγητή. Ίσως και να του έγνεψε για να τον καθησυχάσει ότι έκανε το σωστό.

Αλλά στην πραγματικότητα, είχε μείνει λίγο απογοητευμένος. Ανάμεσα στους σπασμούς της 'λευκής' κατάρας Μαρτύρα αναρωτιόταν αν ο καθηγητής τον μισούσε πραγματικά τόσο πολύ. 'Τόσο πολύ', γιατί η κατάρα με την οποία τον είχε χτυπήσει ο Σνέιπ δεν ήταν σε τίποτα καλύτερη από την Βασάνους. Καθόλου, αν μη τι άλλο ήταν χειρότερο να γνωρίζει ότι οι υποστηρικτές της Φωτεινής Πλευράς χρησιμοποιούσαν τέτοιες κατάρες. Γιατί την χρησιμοποιούσαν; Μπορούσαν να σκοτώσουν τους εχθρούς τους ή να τους βάλλουν στην φυλακή. Σε τι μπορούσε να χρησιμεύει λοιπόν μια κατάρα βασανιστηρίων;

Αργότερα, το φίλτρο που του έδωσε ο Σνέιπ ήταν χειρότερο από δέκα Βασάνους. Και στο τέλος, _εκείνη_ η άλλη κατάρα... Θυμόταν ότι δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να ουρλιάζει για κάμποση ώρα μετά απ'_αυτό_. Είχε νιώσει τα οστά του να λιώνουν μέσα στο σώμα του και μετά από μερικά ανυπόφορα λεπτά είχαν επιστρέψει στο κανονικό και πάλι – αλλά το δεύτερο μέρος ήταν το ίδιο επώδυνο με το πρώτο, αν όχι περισσότερο.

Εκείνη ακριβώς την στιγμή, ήταν σίγουρος ότι ο Σνέιπ είχε προδώσει τον Ντάμπλντορ. Αυτό το αίσθημα ήταν πιο οδυνηρό κι από τις ίδιες τις κατάρες. Ο Ντάμπλντορ τον εμπιστευόταν αυτόν τον άνθρωπο! Με κάποιο τρόπο, ο Χάρι θα έπρεπε να ενημερώσει τον διευθυντή ότι ο καθηγητής του δεν ήταν και τόσο ειλικρινής πλέον.

Κι έπειτα ο Σνέιπ είχε πέσει δίπλα του. Είχε σώσει τον Χάρι και πάλι. Ο καθηγητής είχε ζητήσει ειλικρινά συγγνώμη, με τις τύψεις να φαίνονται φανερά στο πρόσωπό του. Ο Χάρι δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν είχε καταλάβει πλήρως την κατάσταση, αλλά τον είχε δεχτεί την συγγνώμη του πριν πεθάνει...

Η ανάμνηση τον διέλυσε εντελώς. Ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε τι είχε πει ο Βόλντεμορτ: '_Θα περιμένω να με παρακαλέσεις να σε σκοτώσω_.' Το νόημα της πρότασης διαπέρασε αργά το μυαλό του.

Τελικά, ο Χάρι κατάλαβε. Θα πέθαινε. Μέσα στον πόνο.

Ο Χάρι ένιωσε τις δυνάμεις του να εγκαταλείπουν το βασανισμένο σώμα του, αλλά δεν το πολέμησε. Αφήνοντας το σκοτάδι να θολώσει τις σκέψεις του και πάλι, έχασε τις αισθήσεις του.

* * *

Την επόμενη φορά που ξύπνησε, ένιωθε διψασμένος. Θα έπρεπε να κινηθεί αν ήθελε να πιει ή τουλάχιστον να μάθει αν υπήρχε κάτι να πιει.

Κάθε λίγο έπρεπε να θυμίζει στον εαυτό του: _δεν_ θα το έβαζε κάτω! Όχι τόσο εύκολα!

Σφίγγοντας τα δόντια του, έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια του και μάζεψε όλη τη δύναμη πουείχε μείνει στο διαλυμένο σώμα του για να σηλωθεί σε καθιστή θέση. Την επόμενη στιγμή ήταν καθιστός. Χμμμ-μμμ. Το μέρος γύρναγε λίγο, αλλά δεν ήταν τόσο σοβαρό όσο την πρώτη φορά που είχε ξυπνήσει. Ίσως οι επιπτώσεις από τα ξόρκια να είχαν αρχίσει να περνάνε.

Δεν έκανε τίποτα παρά να κάθεται για αρκετά λεπτά, περιμένοντας τη ζαλάδα του να περάσει.

Μετά από λίγο ένιωσε τη ναυτία να σταματά και προσπάθησε ν'ανοίξει τα μάτια του. Τον κατέκλυσαν αμέσως κύματα ανακούφισης. Μπορούσε να δει. Η όρασή του δεν ήταν και τόσο κοφτερή, αφού τα γυαλιά του είχαν χαθεί και μάλλον σπάσει κιόλας, αλλά ήταν αρκετό για να εξετάσει το καινούριο του περιβάλλον. Μερικοί δαυλοί προσπαθούσαν να καταπολεμήσουν το σκοτάδι, αφήνοντας το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του δωματίου στο σκοτάδι. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι δεν υπήρχαν καθόλου παράθυρα, μπορούσε να δει μόνο μια μεγάλη καφέ πόρτα. Δίπλα της στεκόταν κάτι που έμοιαζε με μια μεγάλη κανάτα – νερό ίσως;

Έβαλε τα δυνατά του και πάλι και προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί όρθιος. Τα κατάφερε για ενα λεπτό, αλλά μετά έπρεπε να ξανακαθήσει. Δεν είχε νόημα. Τα πόδια του ήταν πολύ αδύναμα για να κρατήσουν το βάρος του και το κεφάλι του κολυμπούσε, ζαλίζοντάς τον. Θα έπρεπε να συρθεί με κάποιον τρόπο προς την πόρτα. Ο Χάρι πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα κι έπεσε στα τέσσερα. Τα πρησμένα του γόνατα διαμαρτύρονταν καθώς σερνόταν προς την κανάτα, αλλά τελικά τα κατάφερε!

Ήταν σαν μια νίκη ενάντια στον Βόλντεμορτ, ή κάτι παρόμοιο. Άρπαξε την κανάτα και την έφερε στα χείλη του. Το νερό ήταν παλιό και βρώμικο, αλλά ήταν νερό κι αυτό ήταν αρκετό. Επέστρεφε την κανάτα στην θέση της όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε ένα σιωπηλό βογγητό από την κοντινότερη σκοτεινή γωνία του κελιού.

Πάγωσε. Δεν ήταν μόνος του; Ποιος άλλος μπορούσε να είναι;

Προσπάθησε να ξεκαθαρίσει την όρασή του για να διαπεράσει το σκοτάδι από εκεί που βρισκόταν, αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Από μικρός ήταν σχεδόν τυφλός, και χωρίς το κατάλληλο φως δυσκολευόταν ακόμη περισσότερο. Έτσι, ο Χάρι αναστέναξε και ξανάπεσε στα γόνατά του. Έπρεπε να εξετάσει τον άλλο (άλλους;) κάτοικο του κελιού. Σύρθηκε πιο κοντά προς τον άνδρα που αναστέναζε (γιατί ήταν άνδρας, το καταλάβαινε από τη φωνή του) και προσπάθησε να εστιάσει στο πρόσωπό του. Ήταν εντελώς άσκοπο. Ήταν απλούστατα ανίκανος να διακρίνει οτιδήποτε στις σκιές. Αναστέναξε και πάλι απογοητευμένος και άγγιξε απαλά το πρόσωπο του αγνώστου.

Τα βογγητά έγιναν πιο δυνατά, και τράβηξε πίσω το χέρι του τρομοκρατημένος.

Καθώς το σήκωσε πιο κοντά στα μάτια του, μπόρεσε να το δει καθαρά. Ήταν γεμάτο με αίμα.

Κάθισε δίπλα στον άγνωστο βουτηγμένος στις σκέψεις του. Τι θα έκανε τώρα; Ήταν φανερός ότι ο άνδρας αυτός ήταν σε χειρότερη κατάσταση από τον ίδιο, άρα θα έπρεπε να τον βοηθήσει. Αλλά πώς; Δεν ήξερε κανένα ιατρικό ξόρκι, και ακόμη κι αν ήξερε μερικά, θα του ήταν άχρηστα χωρίς ραβδί.

Ραβδί! Ίσως ο άγνωστος άνδρας να είχε ένα ραβδί! Ήταν μια μικροσκοπική ελπίδα, αλλά ήθελε να βεβαιωθεί, ίσως... Ίσως να υπήρχε ακόμη ελπίδα σ'αυτό το ανέλπιδο και ανήλιαγο κελί... Άγγιξε τον άνδρα και πάλι και άρχισε να τρέχει τα χέρια του μέσα στα ρούχα του. Την επόμενη στιγμή μπορούσε να νιώσει υγρές ρόμπες ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του – βρεγμένες όχι με νερό, αλλά με κάτι γλοιώδες, αηδιαστικό, κολλώδες. Αίμα. Κι ακόμη περισσότερο αίμα. Αίμα παντού. Ήταν τρομοκρατημένος. Δεν ήξερε ότι κι ο ίδιος δεν ήταν και πολύ καλύτερα απ'αυτόν τον άγνωστο άνδρα, και γρήγορα απηύδισε. Αποφάσισε να συρθεί πίσω στην κανάτα για λίγο νερό ώστε να πλύνει το πρόσωπο του αγνώστου ή να του δώσει να πιει αν ήθελε. Άρπαξε το δοχείο και προσεκτικά, ώστε να μην το σπάσει, σύρθηκε πίσω στον άνδρα πάνω στα πονεμένα του πρησμένα γόνατα.

Ευτυχώς ή δυστυχώς, η κανάτα ήταν πραγματικά τεράστια και γεμάτη με νερό, και τα επόμενα λεπτά τη μίσησε με πάθος. Την ακούμπησε κάτω όχι πολύ κοντά στον αναίσθητο άνδρα μήπως αναποδογυριστεί από κάποια ξαφνική κίνηση, και μετά από ένα σύντομο δισταγμό αποφάσισε να σκίσει ένα κομμάτι από τις ρόμπες του για να καθαρίσει το ματωμένο πρόσωπο του άλλου. Κοίταξε τα ρούχα του ψάχνοντας για ένα κατάλληλο κομμάτι ύφασμα, και είδε το σώμα του για πρώτη φορά από τότε που ξύπνησε. Ξαφνικά, ένιωσε έτοιμος να λιποθυμήσει. Υπέροχα. Ο ίδιος δεν ήταν και σε πολύ καλύτερη κατάσταση από τον άγνωστο άνδρα. Άγγιξε το πρόσωπό του και συνειδητοποίησε ότι ήταν κι αυτό γεμάτο με ιδρώτα, αίμα και βρωμιά.

'_Ω, όχι_' σκέφτηκε για ένα λεπτό, αλλά προσπάθησε να ξεπεράσει το σοκ γρήγορα. Στραβοκατάπιε, περίμενε λίγο να επιστρέψει σ'έναν πιο ήρεμο ρυθμό η καρδιά του, έσκισε ένα κομμάτι από το μανίκι της μπλούζας του που έμοιαζε λιγότερο ματωμένο και βρώμικο από τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα του, και έχυσε πάνω του λίγο νερό.

Με προσεκτικές κινήσεις, άρχισε να πλένει το πρόσωπο του άλλου. Έπαιρνε αρκετή ώρα, αλλά εν τω μεταξύ τα μάτια του άρχισαν να προσαρμόζονται στο ημίφως που τους περιέβαλλε. Ο άνδρας είχε ανοιχτόχρωμο δέρμα και μαύρα μαλλιά που έφταναν μέχρι τους ώμους του...

Όχι, δεν μπορούσε. Όχι.

Ο άνδρας που έπλενε τόσο προσεκτικά ήταν ο Σνέιπ.

Ο Χάρι δεν ήθελε να είναι αλήθεια. Όχι γιατί μισούσε τον Καθηγητή Φίλτρων. Στην πραγματικότητα δεν θα μπορούσε να τον ξαναμισήσει μετά τα γεγονότα της προηγούμενης ημέρας. Απλά δεν ήθελε να βρίσκεται εκεί σαν το επόμενο θύμα στη λίστα του, όπως κι ο Σέντρικ.

Αλλά κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, αν δεν ήταν εδώ θα σήμαινε ότι τον είχαν ήδη σκοτώσει. '_Τι ανακούφιση!_' σκέφτηκε σαρκαστικά. Ο Σνέιπ ήταν εκεί κι ανέπνεε, αλλά στο τέλος θα πέθαινε όπως κι ο ίδιος ο Χάρι, και η λίστα θα μεγάλωνε έτσι κι αλλιώς. Χωρίς να προσθέσει το γεγονός ότι θα ήταν υποχρωμένος να πεθάνει παρέα με κάποιον που τον μισούσε ολόψυχα. Ο Βόλντεμορτ ήταν πιο σκληρός απ'ότι νόμιζε κι ο ίδιος, ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος γι'αυτό. Αυτός και ο Σνέιπ μαζί στο ίδιο κελί!

Ξαφνικά κουλουριάστηκε από τον πόνο που ξύπνησε στο στομάχι του. Ήταν αιχμηρός, σαν δάγκωμα σκύλου. Ή μάλλον σαν μαχαιριά. Καθώς ο πόνος δυνάμωνε, ο Χάρι ένιωσε ξανά το στομάχι του ν'ανακατεύεται. Αυτή τη φορά δε μπορούσε να το πολεμήσει. Σύρθηκε μακριά και γύρισε από την άλλη όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Δεν ήθελε να ξεράσει πάνω στον Καθηγητή Φίλτρων. Θα τον σκότωνε.

Το νερό που είχε πιει λίγο πριν άφησε το στομάχι του μαζί με κάμποσο οξύ και αίμα. Ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος ότι δεν είχε μείνει τίποτα πλέον εκεί πέρα μέσα, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να ξερνάει. Ένιωθε χάλια. Κάθε μέρος του σώματός του πονούσε. Ήταν γονατισμένος μέσα στον ίδιο του τον εμετό. Ήταν κλειδωμένος μέσα στο ίδιο κελί μ'αυτόν τον άκαρδο υποκριτή και ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα πέθαινε μέσα σε λίγες εβδομάδες. Κάθε ελπίδα τον είχε εγκαταλείψει. Υπήρχε μόνο απελπισία και σκοτάδι και πόνος και πάλι πόνος.

Δεν υπήρχε κανείς για να τον βοηθήσει.

Άπλωσε τα χέρια του στο πάτωμα για να στηριχθεί καλύτερα και άρχισε να κλαίει.

* * *

Απαλά αγγίγματα...

Νερό, δροσερό νερό πάνω στον φλεγόμενο πρόσωπό του...

Ένιωθε τόσο υπέροχα.

Ποιος ήταν;

Ο Σιόπερος;

Σίγουρα αυτός, ο Σιόπερος, ο αγαπημένος Σιόπερος... Κανένας άλλος δεν θα τον βοηθούσε.

Αργότερα... ξαφνιασμένες ανάσες;

Γιατί;

Μετά κάποιος σερνόταν μακριά του και μπορούσε ξεκάθαρα ν'ακούσει κάποιον που έκανε εμετό, και μετά απ'αυτό αναγουλιαστικούς ήχους για πολλή ώρα. Και μετά ησυχία.

Ησυχία που μετά από λίγο έγινε ανυπόφορη. Και... λυγμοί. Κάποιος έκλαιγε. Και δεν ήταν ο Σιόπερος.

Ο Σνέιπ πάσχισε ν'ανακτήσει τις αισθήσεις του. Τι συνέβαινε; Πού βρισκόταν; Ποιος ήταν αυτός που έκλαιγε;

Καθώς κούνησε τα χέρια του, πόνος επιτέθηκε τα γυμνά του νεύρα. Πονούσε! Ρούφηξε τον αέρα μέσα από τα σφιγμένα του δόντια. Το κλάμα σταμάτησε.

Ξανά οι μαλακοί θόρυβοι κάποιου που σέρνεται στο πάτωμα...

«Είστε καλά, καθηγητά;» μια μαλακή, ανήσυχη φωνή τον ρώτησε από το πλάι.

Ποιος ήταν; Πρέπει να ήταν κάποιος μαθητής από το σχολείο. Αλλά τότε, πού βρισκόταν; Στα μπουντρούμια; Αλλά... δεν έβγαζε νόημα. Αν ήταν στα μπουντρούμια, γιατί ένας μαθητής έκανε εμετό δίπλα του; Γιατί δεν πήγαινε στις τουαλέτες; Ή...

«Πού είμαστε;» απάντησε ο Σνέιπ. «Ποιος είσαι;» ήταν η επόμενη ερώτηση.

«Είμαι ο Χάρι Πότερ, κύριε, και είμαστε στα μπουντρούμια της Επαύλης Εφιάλτης.»

Η σύντομη απάντηση χτύπησε τον Σνέιπ δυνατά.

«Όχι,» βόγγηξε. Και ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε. «Ω, όχι.»

Ήταν εξορισμένος στην Κόλαση, επρόκειτο να πεθάνει, και ο Χάρι Πότερ ήταν ο σύντροφός του σ'αυτήν τη μοίρα. Δεν μπορούσε να είναι αλήθεια. Αυτός και ο Πότερ ήταν πεταμένοι μαζί στο ίδιο κελί. Το κάθαρμα ήταν πιο σκληρό απ'ότι περίμενε.

Ο Σνέιπ βόγγηξε και πάλι και προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί. Χρειάστηκαν αρκετά βασανιστικά λεπτά, αλλά στο τέλος καθόταν με λίγη βοήθεια από τα απλωμένα του χέρια. Κοίταξε γύρω στο κελί προσπαθώντας να μην ξαναπέσει στην πονεμένη του πλάτη και να μην κάνει εμετό. Όταν πέρασε η ναυτία του, συνειδητοποίησε ότι ήταν διψασμένος.

«Μήπως διψάτε, κύριε;» το αγόρι ρώτησε ευγενικά σαν να μπορούσε να διαβάσει την σκέψη του. Ο Σνέιπ έγνεψε θετικά. Το αγόρι σήκωσε προσεκτικά την κανάτα και τον βοήθησε να πιει. Μετά από μερικές γουλιές ο Σνέιπ έκανε έναν αόριστο ήχο. Δεν ήθελε να πιει πάρα πολύ.

«Πρέπει να κάνουμε οικονομία στον νερό,» εξήγησε όταν το αγόρι πήρε την κανάτα από το στόμα του. «Δεν θα μας δίνουν φρέσκο κάθε μέρα. Αν θυμάμαι καλά, μια κανάτα νερό θα πρέπει να μας φτάσει για τρεις μέρες.»

«Τρεις μέρες; Αλλά...» το αγόρι διαμαρτυρήθηκε δυνατά.

«Σιωπή, Πότερ,» γαύγισε ο Σνέιπ. «Ναι, για τρεις μέρες. Και θα με πιάσει πονοκέφαλος αν συνεχίσεις να φωνάζεις μέσα στ'αυτιά μου.»

«Συ-συγγνώμη, κύριε,» τραύλισε ο Πότερ.

Καθόντουσαν για αρκετή ώρα στην ησυχία. Στο τέλος, ο Πότερ δεν άντεχε άλλο τη σιωπή και ξαναμίλησε.

«Κύριε, ξέρετε τίποτα γι'αυτό το μέρος; Πού είμαστε; Θα πεθάνουμε;» Η φωνή του είχε λεπτύνει από την ανησυχία.

Το αγόρι μπορούσε να δει την περιφρόνηση να βαθαίνει στο πρόσωπο του δασκάλου του. Απάντησε με μια ενοχλημένη φωνή, «Αν δεν κάνω λάθος, _έχεις_ επίγνωση της τοποθεσίας μας, έτσι δεν είναι Πότερ; Μου είπες ότι βρισκόμαστε στην Επαύλη Εφιάλτης, στη φυλακή. Και όσον αφορά τη δεύτερη ερώτησή σου: ναι, με κάθε βεβαιότητα μάλλον θα πεθάνουμε.»

Ο Χάρι αναρρίγησε. Καλά, την ήξερε την απάντηση, ήξερε ότι τον είχαν πιάσει χθες και ότι για όλα έφταιγε αυτός. Η προσπάθειά του να δραπετεύσει από τους Ντάρσλεϊ θα προκαλούσε κι άλλον έναν θάνατο. Του Σνέιπ.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε ότι έπρεπε να το ομολογήσει στον Καθηγητή Φίλτρων. Έπρεπε να ζητήσει συγγνώμη.

«Κύριε,» ξεκίνησε, αλλά ο Σνέιπ γαύγισε και πάλι.

«Σκάσε Πότερ.»

Τον έτσουξε. Αυτές οι δύο λέξεις πόνεσαν περισσότερο απ'ολόκληρη τη δόση βασανιστηρίων της προηγούμενης μέρας. Αλλά μπορούσε να το καταλάβει. Ο Σνέιπ επίσης ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι όλη αυτή η κατάσταση ήταν δικό του φταίξιμο, του Χάρι. Κι αν ήθελε να πεθάνει στην ησυχία του χωρίς ηλίθιες ερωτήσεις και συγγνώμες από τον Χάρι, θα έπρεπε να του δώσει αυτήν την ευκαιρία.

Ο Χάρι ένιωσε τη ζαλάδα να επιστρέφει. Έπρεπε να βρει ένα μέρος στο δωμάτιο για να κοιμηθεί για λίγο, κάτι πιο άνετο από σκέτο πάτωμα, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να δει κανένα κρεβάτι ή κάποιο σχετικό έπιπλο μέσα στο κελί. Για την ακρίβεια, δεν μπορούσε να δει κανένα έπιπλο γενικότερα. Τι μπορούσε να κάνει λοιπόν; Μετά από λίγο αποφάσισε να συρθεί μέχρι την κοντινότερη γωνία. Φυσικά, μια γωνία δεν ούτε αρκετά ζεστή ούτε αρκετά άνετη, αλλά τουλάχιστον έδινε μια μικρή αίσθηση ασφάλειας. Στράφηκε προς την πιο κοντινή και άρχισε να κινείται. Ένας ξαφνικός πόνος στο πλάι τον ανάγκασε να σταματήσει το επόμενο λεπτό. Και κάτι ακόμα: τα πλευρά του. Σήκωσε το χέρι του για να αγγίξει το στήθος του. Ο πόνος δυνάμωσε. Γιατί δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει νωρίτερα ότι είχε σπασμένα πλευρά;

«Τα πλευρά σου δεν είναι σπασμένα, Πότερ,» μπορούσε να ακούσει την παγωμένη φωνή του καθηγητή του. «Μόνο ραγισμένα νομίζω. Δεν θέλουν να πεθάνεις ή να χάσεις τις αισθήσεις σου, μόνο να σε κάνουν να πονέσεις. Θα φροντίσουν να μη σε βλάψουν πολύ.»

Η φωνή του Σνέιπ έσταζε δηλητήριο. Ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε παρά να νευριάσει.

«Κατάλαβα. Αλλά δεν σας ρώτησα, _κύριε_,» σχεδόν έφτυσε την τελευταία λέξη. «Και τώρα, αν δεν σας πειράζει, αφήστε με μόνο μου.»

Μια αμήχανη σιωπή κάλυψε το κελί. Πριν να προφέρει τις τελευταίες λέξεις ο Χάρι είχε ήδη μετανιώσει ολόκληρη την πρόταση, αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά. Αναστέναξε και σύρθηκε μέχρι τη γωνιά του. Ξάπλωσε στο πάτωμα, κουλουριάστηκε όσο πιο σφιχτά μπορούσε και μετά από λίγα λεπτά τα πάντα βυθίστηκαν στο σκοτάδι. Είχε αποκοιμηθεί.

Ο Σνέιπ ήταν θυμωμένος με τον εαυτό του. Ήταν άσκοπα αγενής με το αγόρι. Αν και, ήταν κυρίως ο Πότερ που έφταιγε γι'αυτήν την αναθεματισμένη κατάσταση.

'_Όχι μόνο ο Πότερ, Σέβερους_' επέπληξε απότομα τον εαυτό του. Είχε την ευκαιρία να πάρει μια απόφαση και αποφάσισε να βοηθήσει τον Πότερ. Επομένως δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα να τα βάζει με το αγόρι. Έπρεπε να τον βοηθήσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε. Θα πέθαιναν σε μερικές μέρες, ίσως εβδομάδες, αλλά είχαν ακόμη ένα μακρύ δρόμο μπροστά τους και ήταν υποχρεωμένοι να τον διανύσουν μαζί.

Θα πρέπει να ήταν τρομερό για τον Πότερ να πεθάνει μ'αυτόν τον τρόπο, μόνος του μαζί με το άτομο που μισούσε πιο πολύ στη ζωή του. Ο Σνέιπ αναστάναξε. Θα έπρεπε να διευκολύνει κάπως την κατάσταση του Πότερ. Δεν θα ήταν εύκολο. Δεν τον μισούσε πια αλλά δεν τον συμπαθούσε κιόλας. Ένα ενοχλητικό μικρό μυξιάρικο, τίποτε παραπάνω. Αλλά καταδικασμένο να πεθάνει... Και ο Πότερ ήταν επίσης ένας από τους μαθητές του και είχε δώσει μια υπόσχεση στον Άλμπους να προστατεύει πάντα τα παιδιά που είχε στην φροντίδα του.

Ο Άλμπους... Οι σκέψεις του παραστράτησαν. Τουλάχιστον δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να επιστρέψει στο Χόγκουαρτς και να δώσει αναφορά στον Άλμπους για τα γεγονότα. Και δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να περάσει τις νύχτες του άγρυπνος, ζώντας ξανά και ξανά τα βασανιστήρια, νιώθοντας τις τύψεις. Δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να αντιμετωπίσει τους φίλους του μυξιάρικου στα μαθήματα, δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να πάρει μέρος σ'ατελείωτες συναντήσεις του προσωπικού για τον θάνατο του Πότερ με βλέμματα γεμάτα με υποψίες και δυσπιστία στα μάτια των συναδέλφων του, και απογοήτευση στου Άλμπους. Και πάνω απ'όλα, θα λάμβανε επιτέλους την τιμωρία που του άξιζε. Τίποτα περισσότερο και τίποτα λιγότερο.

Αυτός, το ανυπόφορο απάνθρωπο κάθαρμα, θα πλήρωνε επιτέλους για όλα όσα είχε κάνει. Αυτή τη φορά θα πλήρωνε. Πλήρως. Για τα πάντα. Και, ίσως, στο τέλος θα πέθαινε χωρίς όλες αυτές τις φρικτές τύψεις που κουβαλούσε για δεκαετίες και, ίσως, πριν από τον θάνατό του θα κατάφερνε να κοιμηθεί χωρίς εφιάλτες. Τα βασανιστήρια της επόμενης μέρας θα ήταν κάτι σαν τελετή κάθαρσης, μετάνοια ή και συγχώρεση ακόμα για τις πράξεις του. Ίσως να τα κατάφερνε να βρει την ειρήνη που είχε χάσει πριν τόσα χρόνια...

Αλλά και πάλι, δεν ήταν σίγουρος ότι είχε καν βρει ποτέ ειρήνη. Ίσως για λίγο, όταν ήταν με τον Σιόπερο... μερικές φορές με τον Άλμπους, το μόνο άνθρωπο στον κόσμο που δεν τον αντιπαθούσε.

Όμως τώρα, ίσως, θα κατάφερνε να αγγίξει αυτήν την ειρήνη και πάλι. Μπορούσε να το νιώσει.

Ο πόνος εξαγνίζει. Και ήθελε να εξαγνισθεί. Ήθελε να τιμωρηθεί για όλα όσα είχε κάνει. Και ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα λάμβανε την τιμωρία που του άξιζε. Ο Σκοτεινός Άρχοντας θα το φρόντιζε αυτό ιδιαίτερα.

Χαμένος στις σκέψεις του, απλά έμεινε εκεί να κάθεται για ώρες. Ένιωθε ηρεμία και ανακούφιση, και κάπου βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά του, ευτυχία.

Ευτυχισμένες μέρες στην Κόλαση. Οι ευτυχισμένες του μέρες στην Κόλαση μόλις ξεκινούσαν.

* * *

Μετά από δύο ώρες άκουσε ένα μικρό βογγητό από τη γωνιά του Πότερ. Ένιωσε οίκτο. Ναι, το αγόρι μάλλον πονούσε. Και δεν μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει. Όχι χωρίς το ραβδί και τα φίλτρα του.

Πέρασε τα χέρια του πάνω από τις τσέπες του, αλλά ήταν σίγουρος ότι οι πρώην συνάδελφοί του του είχαν πάρει τα πάντα. Σύντομα ανακάλυψε ότι είχε δίκιο. Οι τσέπες του ήταν σκισμένες και άδειες. Χωρίς μικροσκοπικά μπουκαλάκια με θαυματουργά φίλτρα, χωρίς ραβδί, χωρίς φαγητό.

Ω, το φαγητό. Θα ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να συνηθίσει στο να μη τρώει τίποτα. Η ιδέα έμοιαζε γελοία. Δεν θα έτρωγε πια καθόλου φαγητό σ'ολόκληρη τη ζωή του. Ποτέ. Πόσο παράξενο! Η σκέψη αυτή τον έκανε να θυμηθεί τα γεύματα στη φωτεινή και ζεστή και ειρηνικά θορυβώδη Μεγάλη Τραπεζαρία. Τα γεύματα των Χριστουγέννων, οι υπέροχες σούπες, τα βραστά, οι ατέλειωτς σειρές από ποτήρια με χυμό κολοκύθας... Χαμογέλασε. Αν ήξεραν οι μαθητές πόσο πολύ του άρεσε ο χυμός κολοκύθας! Καλά, ίσως με λίγο ουίσκυ... μερικές φορές μετά το δείπνο, στα δικά του δωμάτια στα μπουντρούμια.

Έμοιαζε να έχει περάσει τόσος καιρός... αυτός, καθισμένος μπροστά στο τζάκι, μ'ένα ποτήρι 'δυνατό' χυμό κολοκύθας στο χέρι του, να κοιτάζει τις φλόγες που χοροπηδούσαν για ώρες, μερικές φορές ρίχνοντας και μερικές ματιές σ'ενα καλό βιβλίο στην ποδιά του... ένα ενδιαφέρον βιβλίο σχετικά με φίλτρα, βότανα, μαγικά πλάσματα ή τη Μαύρη Μαγεία... Έμοιαζε με παράδεισο τώρα.

Ένας παράδεισος με τους κατάλληλους εφιάλτες, φυσικά. Δεν υπήρξε ποτέ του ευτυχισμένος εκεί. Έπρεπε να αιχμαλωτισθεί από το Ύστατο Κάθαρμα για να βρει τη χαμένη του ευτυχία... μαζί με τον Χάρι Πότερ, γιο του μεγαλύτερου εχθρού του, του Τζέιμς Πότερ, το άλλο κάθαρμα...

Τον Πότερ, σκέφτηκε πάλι και θύμισε στον εαυτό του ότι είχε δουλειά να κάνει. Είχε ορκιστεί να μην βλάψει το αγόρι πλέον, ούτε σωματικά, ούτε ψυχικά ή συναισθηματικά. Θα προσπαθούσε να τον βοηθήσει. Στο κάτω-κάτω της γραφής, ο Πότερ ήταν ο κύριος λόγος γι'αυτήν την κάλπικη ευτυχία, έτσι δεν είναι;

«Πότερ, είσαι ξύπνιος;» ρώτησε ήσυχα.

«Ναι,» ήρθε μια διστακτική φωνή απ'τη γωνία.

Ο Σνέιπ χαμογέλασε περιφρονητικά. Κι αυτός ήταν διστακτικός να μιλήσει με το αγόρι, αλλά ήταν απαραίτητο. Έπρεπε να είναι τουλάχιστον κόσμιοι μεταξύ τους. Σε λίγο ο πόνος από τα βασανιστήρια θα ήταν αρκετός, δεν χρειαζόταν να χειροτερεύουν τα πράγματα με την συμπεριφορά τους.

«Νιώθεις καλύτερα;» αναστέναξε. Τι να κάνει, ένιωθε περίεργα σ'αυτόν το ρόλο. Το γλοιώδες κάθαρμα να ρωτάει για την υγεία του Πότερ!

«Όχι,» το αγόρι έφτυσε τη μια και μοναδική λέξη. Σήμαινε: '_Δεν θέλω να σου μιλήσω. Άφησέ με ήσυχο!_'

Ο Σνέιπ μπορούσε να καταλάβει πολύ καλά τον δισταγμό του αγοριού. Μετά από τέσσερα χρόνια μαζί στο Χόγκουαρτς, ο Πότερ είχε αποκτήσει μερικούς πολύ καλούς λόγους για να τον μισεί. Χωρίς να συμπεριλαμβάνονται τα γεγονότα της προηγούμενης μέρας...

Αυτή η σκέψη έκανε τον Σνέιπ να νιώσει ένοχος και για την προηγούμενη συμπεριφορά του. Αυτά που είχε κάνει στο αγόρι ήταν ασυγχώρητα, κι όμως, ο Πότερ τον είχε συγχωρήσει. Μα γιατί το _μισούσε_ αυτό το αγόρι; Ήταν στ'αλήθεια εξαιτίας μιας ηλίθιας φάρσας που είχαν κάνει ο πατέρας του και οι κολλητοί του; Ο _νεκρός_ του πατέρας. Ακόμη κι αν οι πράξεις του ήταν το ίδιο ασυγχώρητες με του Σνέιπ, ο Τζέιμς Πότερ ήταν νεκρός. Νεκρός. Και δεν μπορούσε να κατηγορεί το αγόρι για την επιπολαιότητα του πατέρα του. Και ήταν ο γιος και της Λίλυ Έβανς. Η Λίλυ Έβανς – ένας από τους πιο γλυκούς ανθρώπους που ο Σνέιπ συνάντησε ποτέ στη ζωή του. Και ήταν κι αυτή νεκρή. Και οι δυο τους: ο Τζέιμς Πότερ και η Λίλυ Έβανς.

Ξαφνικά τον χτύπησε η ιδέα: το αγόρι ήταν ορφανό. Έμοιαζε λίγο παράξενο. Φυσικά, πάντοτε το ήξερε... αλλά _τώρα_ το καταλάβαινε κιόλας. Την σκέψη αυτή ακολούθησε ένα πολύ άβολο συναίσθημα.

Πόσες φορές είχε ορμήξει ν'αρπάξει την ευκαιρία να τρίψει τη μούρη του Πότερ στο γεγονός ότι ο πατέρας του, ο _νεκρός_ πατέρας του ήταν ένας αλαζόνας ηλίθιος; Σίγουρα μια πολύ κολακευτική εμπειρία για το αγόρι. Δεν μπορούσε να _μη_ βγάλει τα δικά του αυθαίρετα συμπεράσματα. Κι έτσι είχε γίνει ο ίδιος αλαζόνας ηλίθιος που ισχυριζόταν πάντα ότι είναι ο Τζέιμς Πότερ. Άρα θα έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι για τον Πότερ τώρα. Αλλά τι να του πει; Και πώς; ('_Και γιατί;_' ρώτησε μια μικροσκοπική φωνούλα μέσα στο κεφάλι του αλλά την αγνόησε.)

Μετά απ'όλα όσα είχε κάνει την προηγούμενη μέρα και τα προηγούμενα χρόνια, δεν _είχε_ άλλη επιλογή παρά να βοηθήσει το αγόρι. Μετά από τέσσερα χρόνια ψυχολογικού πολέμου και μετά από μια Τορμέντα, ένα Φίλτρο του Παιχνιδιού των Οστών και μια Κατάρα Μαχαίρι. Το χρωστούσε στο αγόρι.

Αλλά από πού να ξεκινήσει;

Γρήγορα συνειδητοποίησε ότι αυτές οι σκέψεις ήταν αρκετά ασυνήθιστες γι'αυτόν. Δεν είχε ποτέ νοιαστεί για κανέναν, εκτός από τον Σιόπερο, αλλά αυτό δε μετρούσε. Ήταν στ'αλήθεια καθάρμα. Ίσως αυτές οι σκέψεις να ήταν μέρος της εξιλέωσής του… Έπρεπε να βεβηλώσει τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό, ήτα υποχρεωμένος να το κάνει. Υποχρεωμένος από τον πρώτο όρκο που είχε ορκιστεί στον Ντάμπλντορ στο όνομα του Σιόπερου και τον δεύτερο που έδωσε στη Λίλυ πάλι πάνω στο ίδιο όνομα. Όλοι τους τον είχαν βάλει να ορκιστεί πάνω σ'εκείνο το όνομα… Γιατί ήξεραν…

* * *

Ο Χάρι απλά καθόταν ξαπλωμένος στο πάτωμα απορώντας. Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο ο παλιοϋποκριτής είχε προσπαθήσει να του ανοίξει συζήτηση. Αλλά και πάλι, κι αυτός θα έπρεπε να του μιλήσει. Για να ζητήσει συγγνώμη. Και ήταν πιο εύκολο να το κάνει όταν ο καθηγητής έδειχνε πρόθυμος για κουβέντα. Καθάρισε το λαιμό του.

«Εμμ... καθηγητά;» ξεκίνησε μ'επιφύλαξη.

« Ναι;» ρώτησε ο παλιοϋποκριτής με μια αναπάντεχα επίπεδη φωνή, απ'την οποία έλειπε ο συνήθης ενοχλημένος και πικρός τόνος. Τι έτρεχε εδώ...;

«Εγώ... Εγώ θα ήθελα να...» δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει. Έμοιαζε πολύ εύκολο να σκέφτεται τις λέξεις, αλλά να τις πει δυνατά ήταν... διαφορετικό. Άσκοπο;

«Συνέχισε, Πότερ,» είπε ο Σνέιπ με τον ίδιο τόνο φωνής. Δεν ήταν παγωμένη. Δεν ήταν ουδέτερη. Ήταν κάπως πιο... ζεστή; Απίστευτο.

Ο Χάρι αναστέναξε και μάζεψε όλο του το κουράγιο.

«Θαήθελαναζητήσωσυγγνώμη» είπε ξαφνικά. Μπορούσε να δει την έκπληξη του άλλου. Ο Σνέιπ γύρισε συνοφρυωμένος να τον κοιτάξει.

«Τι;!» ο Σνέιπ δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι είχε καταλάβει σωστά αυτά που είχε ακούσει. Τι συνέβαινε εδώ; ΑΥΤΟΣ ήθελε να ζητήσει συγγνώμη!

«Θα ήθελα να ζητήσω συγγνώμη, κύριε» επανέλαβε ξανά το αγόρι.

«Γιατί;» γαύγισε μπερδεμένος ο Σνέιπ.

«Εγώ φταίω που... που είσαστε σ'αυτήν την κατάσταση,» ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να το πει. _Πολύ_ δύσκολο. Στον Σνέιπ απ'όλους τους ανθρώπους.

Ησυχία.

«Α, εεε... λοιπόν» Τι να πει, αναρωτήθηκε ο Σνέιπ. Μπορούσε επιτέλους να καταλάβει τον τρόπο σκέψης του αγοριού, αλλά πώς να του πει ότι δεν ήταν ειλικρινά αναστατωμένος με την όλη υπόθεση; «Δε νομίζω ότι έχει σημασία, Πότερ,» μουρμούρισε μετά από λίγο.

Ο Χάρι έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Τα είχε χάσει ο Σνέιπ; Μήπως έφταιγαν τα βασανιστήρια;

Δυο μπερδεμένοι άνθρωποι κοιτούσαν ο ένας τον άλλο μέσα στο παγωμένο, σκοτεινό κελί.

«Μα, κύριε, θα πεθάνετε εξαιτίας μου,» ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να του εξηγήσει αργά και ήρεμα σαν να μιλούσε σε μικρό παιδί. «Πρέπει να είστε θυμωμένος...»

«Χμμμ... δεν το νομίζω,» ο Σνέιπ είπε πιο καθαρά. «Ήταν και δική μου απόφαση, αν δεν κάνω λάθος.»

Μακρά σιωπή και πάλι. Όχι ακριβώς αμήχανη. Ήταν μια περίεργη σιωπή, αρκετά άβολη, αλλά όχι εντελώς αμήχανη.

Τελικά, ο Σνέιπ αναστέναξε κι έσπασε τη σιωπή.

«Θα ήθελα κι εγώ να ζητήσω συγγνώμη.»

Ήταν η σειρά του αγοριού να μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

«Τι;;;»

«Οι κατάρες που χρησιμοποίησα χθες...» ο Σνέιπ πρόσεξε ότι το αγόρι τραβήχτηκε απότομα σαν να είχε πονέσει. «Δεν... Δεν είχα σκοπό να σε πονέσω τόσο πολύ. Απλά... Εγώ απλά... προσπαθούσα να εξοικονομήσω χρόνο,» πρόσθεσε αδύναμα, αλλά τον διέκοψε ο Χάρι.

«Δεν πειράζει καθηγητά,» το αγόρι κούνησε το χέρι του σαν να το απέρριπτε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. «Δε θέλω να το συζητήσουμε,» πρόσθεσε. «Ήταν αρκετό που το πέρασα χθες. Και ίσως να είναι αρκετό που θα το ξαναπεράσω κι αύριο.»

Ο Σνέιπ ανασήκωσε ένα φρύδι. Πού στο καλό το ήξερε το αγόρι; Και... πώς μπορούσε να είναι τόσο... τόσο... διαισθητικός; Έξυπνος;

Περίμενε, περίμενε. Πριν μια μέρα μισούσε το αγόρι. Παράτησε το μίσος του το προηγούμενο απόγευμα. Αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν να το λατρεύει σήμερα! Και βέβαια όχι!

Αλλά και πάλι… Έπρεπε να δει πόσο λάθος ήταν όλα αυτα τα χρόνια. Είχε παρεξηγήσει το αγόρι. Ή πιο απλά, δεν είχε προσπαθήσει ποτέ να τον καταλάβει, να κοιτάξει πέρα από το μίσος του για τον Τζέιμς Πότερ. Παρά τον όρκο που είχε δώσει στη Λίλυ Έβανς. Είχε προσέξει το αγόρι, αλλά δεν είχε ποτέ προσπαθήσει να γνωρίσει το άτομο που είχε ορκιστεί να προστατέψει. Μπράβο του! Πόσες φορές τον είχε προειδοποιήσει ο Άλμπους;

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ο Χάρι μίλησε και πάλι.

«Κύριε, γιατί είστε τόσο… ευγενικός μαζί μου τώρα;»

Ο Σνέιπ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του.

«Πότερ, πρώτον δεν είμαι ευγενικός. Ποτέ. Ποτέ στο παρελθόν και ποτέ στο μέλλον. Το κατάλαβες;» ρώτησε μέναν περίεργο τόνο. Ο Χάρι κούνησε το κεφάλι του ξαφνιασμένος, μη γνωρίζοντας αν θα έπρεπε να βάλει τα γέλια ή όχι. «Και δεύτερον, θα πεθάνουμε. Ή μάλλον: θα πεθάνουμε μαζί. Νομίζω ότι θέλω να πεθάνω ειρηνικά. Σε ειρήνη με τον εαυτό μου, και σε ειρήνη μαζί σου αν είναι δυνατόν. Σύμφωνοι;»

«Πλήρως, κύριε,» ο Χάρι άφησε ένα μικρό μισο-χαμόγελο.

Αυτό θα είχε ενδιαφέρον.

Αλλά θα μπορούσαν να το καταφέρουν;

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Ο Ντάμπλντορ καθόταν στο γραφείο του προσπαθώντας ν'απαντήσει τα γράμματα που είχε παραλάβει την προηγούμενη μέρα. Μερικά απ'αυτά αφορούσαν την επόμενη σχολική χρονιά, ειδικές απαιτήσεις από τους γονείς για τα παιδιά τους, ερωτήσεις για διάφορα θέματα (οι περισσότερες αφορούσαν την ταυτότητα του νέου καθηγητή Άμυνας) και διαμαρτυρίες για τα λόγια που είχε πει στην αποχαιρετιστήρια τελετή σχετικά με την επανεμφάνιση του Βόλντεμορτ. Πολλές ήταν ερωτήσεις από τους παλιούς μαθητές του για το μέλλον. Τι να κάνουν; Πώς να συμπεριφερθούν; Τι να πουν στα παιδιά τους; Πώς να τα προστατέψουν σε τέτοιους καιρούς; Άξιζε τον κόπο να φύγουν από τη χώρα και να εγκατασταθούν σε κάποιο άλλο, υποτίθεται ασφαλέστερο, μέρος του κόσμου;

Και πολλές, πολλές άλλες ακόμη ερωτήσεις σαν κι αυτές.

Υπήρχε ακόμη ένα γράμμα από τον Υπουργό Φιουτζ, το οποίο ο Ντάμπλντορ άφησε για να το διαβάσει τελευταίο. Υποπτευόταν ότι θα αφορούσε τον Πότερ και τον Βόλντεμορτ – ή ίσως τον Σνέιπ, καμιά ερώτηση για το παρελθόν του Καθηγητή Φίτλρων ή κάτι παρόμοιο. Χωρίς καμία αμφιβολία, ο Φιουτζ ήταν ένας ηλίθιος.

Μ'ένα βαρύ αναστεναγμό, ξεδίπλωσε την περγαμηνή.

Η πρώτη του αντίδραση ήταν ανακούφιση. Ο ηλίθιος υπουργός δεν ήθελε τίποτα από τον Καθηγητή Φίλτρων. Από την άλλη, τα νέα ήταν αρκετά ανησυχητικά. Ο Φιουτζ ήθελε να 'ερωτηθεί' ο Χάρι από το Υπουγείο για τον θάνατο του Σέντρικ Ντίγκορυ. Στον Ντάμπλντορ δεν άρεσε καθόλου αυτή η ιδέα. Θυμόταν τις ιστορίες του Σνέιπ για τις ανακριτικές μεθόδους του Υπουργείου. Θυμόταν τα ίχνη από πληγές και τις μελανιές στην πλάτη του εξοργισμένου Καθηγητή Φίλτρων. Πληγές και μελανιές που είχαν προκληθεί από τους Χρυσούχους του Υπουργείου. Ο Μέρκιουρυ δεν είχε επιτρέψει ποτέ στον εαυτό του να ασχοληθεί με θέματα συνειδήσεως όποτε είχε να κάνει με τον Βόλντεμορτ και τους ακολούθους του. Δεν ήταν περίεργο που η Μινέρβα... αλλά σταμάτησε τον εαυτό του. Είχε άλλα πράγματα ν'ασχοληθεί τώρα.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε τύψεις για την ιδέα του να καλέσει τον Μούντυ να διδάξει Άμυνα την προηγούμενη χρονιά. Ο Σέβερους το είχε πάρει πολύ άσχημα. Σε κάθε περίπτωση ο συνάδελφός του είχε νιώσει σαν να τον είχε προδώσει. Ήταν δικό του το φταίξιμο, του Ντάμπλντορ. Αν δεν είχε προσκαλέσει τον Χρυσούχο να διδάξει Άμυνα την προηγούμενη χρονιά, ο Βόλντεμορτ δεν θα είχε γίνει τόσο δυνατός όσο ήταν τώρα. Ναι, ήταν σίγουρος, ο Βόλντεμορτ θα είχε επιστρέψει ακόμη και χωρίς το αίμα του Χάρι, αλλά η προστασία που του προσέφερε το αίμα του αγοριού τον έκανε πιο δυνατό από ποτέ.

Ο Σνέιπ είχε πει το ίδιο πράγμα όταν επέστρεψε από την πρώτη συνάντηση Θανατοφάγων.

Και τώρα το Υπουργείο ήθελε να κάνει 'ερωτήσεις' στον Χάρι. Τι ήθελαν πραγματικά από το αγόρι; Να τον ανακηρύξουν ψυχικά ασταθή; Να τον βάλλουν στο Άζκαμπαν; Ή... Γιατί;

Ήταν τόσο βαθιά χαμένος στις σκέψεις του που σχεδόν αναπήδησε όταν μια μεγάλη καστανή κουκουβάγια έριξε ένα κομμάτι περγαμηνής πάνω στο γραφείο του. Ήταν μια απλή, τυλιγμένη περγαμηνή με μια κόκκινη σφραγίδα. Επείγον.

Ξετύλιξε βιαστικά το γράμμα.

Ήταν από τον Άρθουρ Γουίζλυ, αναγνώρισε κατευθείαν τον γραφικό του χαρακτήρα. Ίσως να είχε κάποια εξήγηση για τα σχέδια του Φιουτζ σχετικά με τον Χάρι.

Αλλά όχι. Το γράμμα δεν αφορούσε τα σχέδια του Φιουτζ. Αφορούσε τον Χάρι όμως.

_Άλμπους,_

_Οι συγγενείς του Χάρι ειδοποίησαν χθες το απόγευμα την αστυνομία των Μαγκλ ότι ο Χάρι έχει εξαφανισθεί χωρίς ν'αφήσει ίχνη. Είπαν ότι μετά από μια οικογενειακή διαμάχη το έσκασε από το σπίτι του και δεν τον ξαναείδαν από τότε. Ήταν γύρω στις 4:30 μμ χθες το απόγευμα._

_Ξέρεις τίποτα για την τωρινή του τοποθεσία; **Ειλικρινά** ελπίζω να τον έχεις πάρει εσύ. Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ τότε είμαι σίγουρος ότι τον έχει πιάσει Ξέρεις-Ποιος. Το αγόρι είναι αρκετά έξυπνο για να γνωρίζει ότι θα έπρεπε να μας ενημερώσει για το πού βρίσκεται, αν είναι ακόμη ελεύθερος. Τι νομίζεις ότι πρέπει να κάνουμε;_

_Με κάθε σεβασμό,_

_Άρθουρ_

Ο Ντάμπλντορ κοίταξε το ρολόι του. Ήταν 2:46 μμ. Τον κυρίευσε πανικός για λίγα λεπτά.

Ήξερε μόνο έναν τρόπο για να μάθει πού βρίσκεται το αγόρι αν τον είχε πραγματικά πιάσει ο Βόλντεμορτ. Τον Σέβερους.

Κατευθύνθηκε βιαστικά προς τα μπουντρούμια χαμένος στις σκέψεις του. Όταν σταμάτησε μπροστά στην πόρτα του Καθηγητή Φίλτρων μπορούσε σχεδόν να νιώσει ότι ο συνάδελφός του δεν ήταν μέσα.

Ο Σέβερους δεν βρισκόταν καν μέσα στο κτίριο.

Ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα κάθησε στο λαιμό του Ντάμπλντορ. Ο Χάρι Πότερ είχε εξαφανισθεί. Ο Σέβερους Σνέιπ επίσης έλειπε. Μπορούσε να σημαίνει μόνο ένα πράγμα, αυτό που φοβόταν περισσότερο ο Άρθουρ Γουίζλυ: τον Βόλντεμορτ.

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**_ΥΓ: Διόρθωσα ό,τι μπορούσα στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο, αλλά η προσφορά εξακολουθεί να ισχύει! Μάλλον θα τα ξαναπούμε μετά το Πάσχα, άρα Καλές Διακοπές!_**


End file.
